Hunted (Version 1)
by Azkadellio
Summary: Prompt from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. Upon graduating their Hunting classes, Jadelyn West and Catarina Valentine are sent on a mission to find a Wolf and stop her from causing terror and death. While searching for signs of the Wolf, the two Hunters bump into an old friend, Victoria Vega. What happens when they find out that Victoria is the Wolf? M for character death. Jori endgame.
1. Prompt and Prologue

**This is another prompt from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. This one is prompt number 19. The full description of the prompt, from the chapter itself, is:**

**Title – ****Hunted (Version 1)**

**Rating – T/M**

**Genre – Supernatural**

**Shipping – CaTorAde, Jori, Cade or Cori**

**Plot –**

_**Werewolves have been hunted down for centuries due to romours, lies and false accusations. As the years went by the Wolves began to become more aggressive and around the 1300's started fighting back and slaying humans. There were a decent amount who wanted to keep their peaceful ways and not become the Beasts mankind believed them to be. These Wolves went into hiding and prayed to the spirits and their ancestors and were granted the ability to shift when they choose to. Eventually, Man found out about the Wolves hiding and set out to exterminate them as well. Around the 1800's, it was believed, thanks to the determination, skill, and cunning of the West bloodline that both Werewolves and Lycans alike had been wiped from the face of the Earth.**_

_**In the early 1900's, many people spotted a few over-sized wolves near the villages and could hear howling coming from the woods. The men set about gathering their best hunters and went to find these Beasts. After many days of searching, the come up empty-handed. William West decides to gather Hunters and create an organization who specializes in tracking, hunting, and killing Wolves, as well as training future hunters.**_

_**In the late 1900's, a pair of rookie hunters go into the woods and run into a pair of Wolves. Although, barely, the two hunters manage to kill the Wolves, cutting off their heads to take them back to their leader as proof and trophies. After the hunters leave, a Wolf pup runs up to the smaller of the two Wolf bodies before changing into a small six year old girl. The little girl mourns the death of her parents before running off to hide deeper in the woods. As the days go on, she realizes that without her parents, she has no hope of surviving in the woods and goes to a nearby village. Whilst digging in the trash for food, the smaller Wolf is spotted by a human girl and is mistaken for a stray puppy, and decides to take her home. After some begging, and some puppy eyes, the family known as the Vega's allow their daughter to keep the puppy. As the days pass, Mr. and Mrs. Vega note that their daughter, Trina, keeps referring to the puppy as her sister when they asked her about it. Trina told the 'puppy' to show them. Mr. and Mrs. Vega were shocked and frightened when they watched the 'puppy' change into a young girl. The Wolf pup told them her name was Victoria and that she loved her older sister very much. Mr. and Mrs. Vega were happy to for their daughter, but were weary of Victoria. They had heard what her kind had done to humans before and feared her kind would come kill her if they found out they had 'stolen' one of them. Mr. Vega asked Victoria where her parents were. As if remembering, Victoria hid behind Trina and told them she watched them be killed. Being the kind-hearted people they were, the Vegas then decided to adopt Victoria, but told her she was not to tell anyone she was a Wolf.**_

_**Years later, and Victoria became a beautiful young lady, soon to attend Hollywood Arts with her 'sister' Trina. After getting in, she quickly made friends and manages to become best friends with Jade West and Cat Valentine. They soon graduate and say their final goodbyes before splitting up for college, with Tori heading to New York to start a new life. Unknown to the others, once Jade and Cat graduate, they join the Wolf hunter organization and begin their many years of training. After six years of training, they are sent to New York to hunt down a female Wolf. When they start tracking it, they end up stumbling into Victoria and Best Friends get reacquainted with each other. After some bonding, the two hunters go back to tracking down their Wolf. After a while, the three girls keep bumping into each other and start growing suspicious. When Victoria decides to descreetly move and spots the duo, she goes on the run, avoiding and hiding from her two best friends, as well as traveling out of state. When Victoria drops all contact with them, the two hunters start hunting her, but are torn between killing their best friend, or capturing and hiding her.**_

**Extra:**

_**Wolves age at a slightly slower rate than humans.**_

_**After the age of 14, a Wolf cannot be mistaken for a normal wolf as they are bigger and smarter.**_

_**Female Wolves are always smaller than males, but are always faster and can be stronger.**_

_**Wolves don't mature until Adulthood, and will only look for a mate/go into heat when they are in their late twenties.**_

_**Wolves have the ability to heal minor and some (25%) major injuries.**_

_**When human, Wolves do not have super strength/speed/etc, but have stronger senses.**_

_**If it has a 'W' and not a 'w', it is a Werewolf or Lycan.**_

**So, that's the prompt. Next chapter will be the first official chapter. This one is the prompt, and below, a bit of a background on the hunter organization.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_**, the characters, or the plot.**

**No POV**

It's been years since the last of the Wolves have been seen. The Wolf Hunter Organization has done their job well.

Though the Wolves haven't been seen, new recruits are always being trained. The children of the founding families of the Organization are always recruited in upon graduating high school. Once graduation has ended, they are sent to the base of the Organization, a large island base with plenty of room for training.

Five years after training starts, members are teamed up with who the current Heads feel most suitable.

One year after teaming up, Jadelyn Augusta 'Jade' West and Catarina Hanna 'Cat' Valentine, just shy of finishing their training, are sent to New York, where a female Wolf was spotted.

**Sorry this is so incredibly short, but the prompt kinda gave more than enough to start this I think.**

**Next chapter will start with Tori bumping into Jade and Cat for the first time.**

**This will be Cade/Cori/Jori/CaTorAde friendship. Don't know about a relationship yet.**

**Don't know how often I'll be updating this. I'm working on this, _'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'_, and occasionally _'Mated Destiny'_, with the occasional one-shot. Updates for each fic will maybe be once every other week for now, and I don't know when I'll be resuming _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_.**

**To those wanting _'Roommates'_ to continue, I'm going to make the third and final arc a stand alone fic. That way, I feel I can spread the story out longer than if it was still a part of _'Roommates'_.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Sorry for how short the chapter itself was. We'll see in flashbacks, like how this one starts, with what happened to the Wolves and Tori.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or its characters. The prompt is courtesy ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

**Tori POV**

_I'm hiding in a carved out tree trunk, shaking with fear at what I just witnessed. My parents, in full Shift, were murdered by a group of Hunters, an Organization they warned be about since I was able to Shift._

_I wander over to their lifeless bodies. Whining as I take each step. I walk up to their now headless bodies, the Hunters taking them as trophies and proof of kill, a trait my family warned me about._

_For the next few weeks, I wander around the forest, our home, keeping myself hidden._

_I won't let it happen to me._

_No matter the cost._

I jerk awake from my sleep, panting heavily as I sweat. I can never get the image of my parents out of my head.

A few months after I started wandering around the forest, I was discovered in the city by a family out for dinner. Their daughter, who is now my older sister Trina, was the one who convinced them to adopt me.

Even after what she discovered I was when I was six, two years after I was orphaned by the Hunters, she defended me.

"_Mom. Dad. Remember that dog we found a couple of years ago?" Trina asks as she runs down with me in her arms._

"_Kind of hard to forget her." David Vega, her father, says with a laugh._

"_She's not just a dog." Trina says eagerly, setting me down. "Show them." She tells me, taking a few steps back._

"_Trina, what are you talking about?" Holly asks, staring at Trina and me._

"_Show them." Trina tells me again as I whine a bit._

_Finally, I give in to her looks. I know she's not mad at me, she doesn't know anything about the Hunters, but I know her parents do. I overheard them talking about the Reckoning, as the Hunters called the era where us Wolves were Hunted long ago, like it's still happening. And unfortunately, I fear it is._

_Slowly, I start to Shift. Within a minute or so, I'm now in my human form, a small six year old girl, tanned skin like David and Trina, and dark brown hair like Holly and Trina._

"_I can finally have the little sister I always wanted." Trina says excitedly, hugging me and covering my body._

"_Trina. Back away from her." Holly says, taking a step back and towards David. "Please."_

"_What? What's wrong?" Trina asks, looking at her parents, confused._

"_Do you know what that is?" David asks, staring at me and Trina._

"_She's not an 'it'. Her name is Victoria." Trina says in my defense._

"_That is a Beast." Holly says, holding her husband._

"_Don't call her that." Eight year old Trina says in my defense. "She's not a beast."_

For the next few days, Holly and David tried to fight with Trina about getting rid of me, with Trina making them keep me.

Finally, with Trina playing onto their kindness over their fear of Wolves, they agreed, agreeing with Trina about how bad it would look if they got rid of a six year old little girl.

Now, here I am, eighteen years later, leaving my apartment in New York, when I bump into two people I haven't seen in a little over sixteen years.

"Cat? Jade?" I ask, staring at the two of them.

**Jade POV**

**Two Hours Prior**

"So, what are the details?" I ask Cat, my best friend/partner as we drive into New York.

"All I know is early to middle twenties. Female. Light to dark brown fur. Slightly small than average." Cat says as I drive, looking over the info sheet we were given.

"Nothing else? That's low compared to usual." I say as I drive. "Anything else?" I ask, looking at her briefly.

"Uh, let me see what's all in the notes." Cat says, her hair now back to its natural brunette, the Organization not allowing her to keep dying it, just like why mine's back to brunette as well with now streaks. "Well, from what's been witnessed, people think she's just a wolf. No one gets a good look at her because she keeps her distance. No signs of attack, but there is a series of missing people. Three a month, one the day before, the day of, and then day after a full moon. Kind of a weird way, since they don't have to worry about full moons, but it's what they say." She says, putting the folder in her bag.

"That is weird." I say, looking at her as I pull into the parking lot of the hotel we'll be staying out. "What about the bodies? Are there any?" I ask suspiciously as we get out.

"One or two found since it started a couple of years ago." Cat says, grabbing her bag and following me out of my car as we go to collect our suitcases for the, hopefully, couple of weeks we'll be here. "No scratches or bites, but the heart was cut out, signs of a knife or something used."

"What? Like in 'Supernatural'? They know that shit's fake right?" I ask, grabbing my two bags and following Cat, closing the trunk behind me after Cat pushes the key fob to lock the door.

"Some people think otherwise." Cat says as we head in. "Can we get a room for two?" She asks the man at the desk, using that innocent voice she hasn't had since high school. She lost it about a year into our training.

"A little love night?" The man, a tall, overweight man with no hair, asks as he leans over the desk to leer at us.

"Get your mind out of the gutter before I shove your head up your ass." I warn him, sliding the hunting knife out of its sheath around my hip and showing it to him. "One room. Two beds. No interference. Understood?" I tell him, hiding a smirk when he looks close to pissing himself.

"Room twenty-four." He says, handing Cat the key.

Thank you." Cat says, bouncing away. "It's weird seeing you without your scissors." She says as we head for our room.

"It's weird not using them." I admit as we walk to the door. "Want to head out and get some food?" I ask as she opens the door.

"Sure." Cat says, putting her bags on a bed. "Where to?" She asks, grabbing a couple twenties from her stash.

"Why do you keep you extra cash in your underwear? What are you, a stripper?" I ask as I toss my bags on the other bed, grabbing a twenty and a ten from my stash.

"Better than keeping it in your bra." Cat counters, pocketing her cash, a knife, and a small container of wolfsbane in a pepper spray bottle.

"You're just jealous my tits are bigger." I say. "And let's just drive around, see what we find." I say, answering her question from before.

An hour and a half later, we're driving down the street when we stop to get coffee. On our way back to my car, we almost bump into someone leaving an apartment building between the coffee shop and my car.

"Cat? Jade?" A female voice asks from beside us.

"Tori?" Cat and I say, staring at the half-Latina we haven't seen since graduating Hollywood Arts.

**That's it for this. The flashbacks will continue throughout this fic. They will be either a flashback of Tori, Jade, or Cat as they grew up. Tori's will be from when her parents were murdered to when she bumped into Cat and Jade. Cat's and Jade's will be them growing up and training.**

**I don't have a pairing yet, but it will most likely be Jori.**

**I recently found out that Victoria Justice will be on an episode of an Spike show called, I believe, **_**'Lip Sync Battle'**_**. I might be wrong on the name though. All I remember is that it's Thursdays at ten on Spike.**

**To anyone who knows how to make gifs or gfys, or whatever the short vid things on gfycat are called, would you be able to make one based on her performance/s and post them on reddit? I don't know how often people on reddit read fanfiction, but I ask anyway. I don't know how, that's why I'm asking if anyone else does.**

**Sorry for the random thing.**

**One last thing. To anyone who saw the 2015 MTV Movie Awards last night or saw pics from the event, am I the only one who liked Victoria's hair style?**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This picks up where the last left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or its characters.**

**No POV**

"Cat? Jade?" A female voice asks from beside Tori and Jade.

"Tori?" Cat and Jade say, staring at the half-Latina they haven't seen since graduating Hollywood Arts.

"What are you two doing here?" Tori asks, hugging the two in front of her.

"Business, I guess you could say." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "What about you? What have you been up to since graduation?" She asks, changing the subject.

"I live here now. I go to NYU." Tori says, not noticing the topic change. "How have you two been since graduation?" She asks, standing a little over a foot away from Jade and Cat.

"Good. Got a job as part of the family business." Cat says, ignoring the look from Jade.

"What family business? I thought the law office your mom was with was a random office?" Tori asks, seeing the slight glare Jade is sending Cat.

"Her father works with mine. We joined the law office after graduating." Jade says, daring Cat to say otherwise with her eyes.

"It's boring." Cat says, nodding her head. "How are classes going?" She asks, hooking her arm with Tori's and dragging her to Jade's car.

"Pretty good. I haven't failed any yet." Tori says with a joking laugh.

The three continue to talk as they get to Jade's car and head out to a local shopping area where Cat and Jade decide to get some extra clothes.

"How long are you two here for?" Tori asks as she leads them to a shopping mall with good clothes that aren't too expensive.

"Just until we get things taken care of." Jade answers, staring at Cat before Cat can say anything.

"What kind of business do you have here anyway?" Tori asks, watching as Cat grabs some clothes to try on.

"Just business." Jade says, cutting off an answer she knows Cat wanted to say. "Where are you staying?" She asks the half-Latina as they shop.

"The building where we saw each other. How about you?" Tori asks, picking up a shirt and showing it to Jade.

"A small motel a few miles away from here. Just something big enough for us to sleep in." Jade answers, nodding in agreement to the shirt and grabbing it.

"I would have thought you'd be staying in a bigger place, like a fancy hotel or something, if you're working at a big law office." Tori says, watching as Jade grabs a few other shirts and heads towards the changing rooms.

"We're paying on our own dime. My dad doesn't want the office to pay for anything." Jade answers, changing her shirts to see how the ones she picked fit.

The three continue to talk, getting each other caught up on things since graduation, with Tori leaving out what she does at night, and Jade and Cat leaving out that they were in training to hunt Wolves.

"So, how's the dating life?" Jade asks Tori as they drive back to the half-Latina's apartment.

"None. Too busy with school and work. No time." Tori says, looking away, keeping her thoughts away from the bigger reason to why she's single. "How about you two?" She asks from the back seat.

"Same here." Cat says with a small smile. "We're always too busy with work." She says as Jade drives.

"Anyone catch your eyes?" Tori asks, looking between them.

"Nope. No one at the office is interesting enough." Jade says, pulling up to the apartment. "What time are your classes over?" She asks, finding a parking space quickly.

"Tomorrow? About two. I'll be home by three though. And I have work from four to nine." Tori answers before opening the door.

"Why's it take you so long to get home? And where do you work?" Cat asks, rolling the window down to talk to Tori.

"I stop by the coffee place and drink a couple of cappuccinos before heading home and changing. And I work at the pet shop a few blocks away." Tori says, hiding a blush.

"You've always been good with dogs." Jade comments, shrugging her shoulders. "You work today?" She asks as Tori grabs the two bags of clothes she bought.

"Yeah. I need to be there in a half hour." Tori says, looking at the time on her phone. "Got to go. Call you tomorrow before work. I'm off the next three days after." She says, rushing into her apartment building.

**Cat POV**

"What's with that look?" I ask Jade as she drives us to the small motel we're staying at.

"Don't you find it weird that we haven't seen her in so long, and when we're looking for signs of the Wolf, we bump into her? And dogs seem to walk around her like she's their Alpha or something?" Jade asks as she drives, a contemplative look on her face.

"What? Are you trying to say Tori's the Wolf? No way. We would've seen signs when we were in high school." I argue, shaking my head.

"Think about it. We never really hung out at night. And when we did, she always said she had to head home before night fall." Jade argues back, not looking at me. "And like I said, every time dogs were involved, they followed her around easily. No matter what." She says, looking at the road in front of her.

"Yeah, but Trina always called or texted, saying that Trina was bugging her and needing help with her nightly beauty thing. And dogs just like her. It doesn't mean anything." I argue back, shaking my head.

"Think back to our training. Remember what we were told about Wolves in human form." Jade says, glancing at me.

"_Who remembers what we talked about last time." Our instructor, Jade's father, asks as we stand in line, dressed in work out pants, a sports bra, and tennis shoes and ankle socks, our hair in a ponytail down our back. (The males are in a different class.)_

"_Animals, canine and lupine especially, take a liking to a Wolf, regardless of form." Jade answers automatically, back straight and hands clasped behind her lower back like she's supposed to._

"_They can be discovered easily when around animals by watching how they, and the animals, react when a Wolf is around." I say, adding to it._

"_Very good." Mr. West says, nodding, with a blank expression on his face. "Now, their senses are increases while in human, though by no means the same as a Wolf. The downside to this is that they can be overwhelmed by their senses. As a Wolf, they can ignore something, a scent or sound. But as a human, it can get easily distracted. No one knows why this is. Research on the Wolves we capture don't give an explanation."_

_I look away briefly at the mention of the Wolves they capture. I know what that means. After they capture them, instead of killing them straight out, they take them to a lab elsewhere on the island and run various tests on them, none of them safe for the Wolf._

_I know I shouldn't care about what happens to them, they are known for attacking and killing humans without a care in the world, but I've always been an animal person. And my naturally kind soul doesn't really help matters._

_When the testing is done, whether they find out anything or not, the subject is always killed, the body burned in a giant furnace, one of many, on the island._

"_Now, I want you to pair off and continue your weapons training. Remember though, Wolves are quick. To kill one, you need to be quicker, and smarter." Mr. West says, nodding and leaving the room, trusting us to train._

"_Bout damn time." Jade says with a sigh, heading for the weapons rack and grabbing her favorite weapon, a Japanese sword called a Wakazashi, the medium length sword of the three main sizes of Katana. "I love this thing." She says, swing the solid black sword around, not hitting anything around her._

"_Practice weapons, remember?" I remind her, grabbing the practice bo staff from the rack._

"_Killjoy." She says, putting the sword back in it's sheath and grabbing the practice Katana._

"I see your point." I say, being knocked out of the memory when she pulls up to the motel. "But we would have seen other signs of Tori being a Wolf. I mean, it's a family gene kind of thing. You can't really be infected by it anymore because of the anti virus thing the Organization has been putting in the Earth's water supply for the last fifty years or so. Harmless to humans, deadly to Wolves or those infected." I point out, grabbing my bags and heading to our room with Jade.

"Yeah, and her parents and Trina haven't shown any signs. Hell, I remember one time when that little dogs peed on Trina when we were at the dog park place you wanted to go to." Jade says, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly. Tori and Trina have always been totally different. I mean, Trina can't sing, dance, or act to save her life. Tori is an incredible singer, dancer, and actor." I say as Jade opens the door.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**I added that comment about Tori and Trina being different because, as close as they seem on the show, their personalities and talents are completely different. Even though, in a few episodes, it seems that Trina can sing, act, and dance. (I.E. **_**'iParty With VicTORious**_** and **_**'Locked Up!'**_**.)**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. If anyone is wondering about Tori not leaving her job until nine at night, I'll explain how she's not at risk of exposing herself as a Wolf in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**Tori POV**

I get home from work a little after 9:30 and take a quick shower and change into my pajamas. I don't have to worry about going out for a run tonight, the Full Moon, the only time of night where I _have_ to shift, is in a couple of days. I feel the desire to shift, but I can bypass it by exercising.

Waking up the next morning, around six, I change into a pair of running pants, sports bra, spaghetti strap shirt, and a think jacket before putting on a pair of ankle socks and my running shoes and start jogging and running around town, using the excess energy.

As I run, I think back to what Ryder, and ex-boyfriend from school and, surprisingly, another Wolf told me after I sang that song to him on stage so many years ago.

"_How do you not know about the moon's effect on us?" Ryder asked me after discovering I was a Wolf a few months after I outed him as using girls for grades._

"_My parents were murdered by Hunters when I was a Pup. All they really taught me was how to stay in Wolf at all times unless need me. They never had the chance to explain shifting during the phases of the Moon." I say, sitting on a fallen log in the woods. "I feel the urge to shift during the Full Moon, but I can usually ignore it. I'm restless, but it helps." I explain. If you're wondering why we're able to talk so simply after him using me, after he discovered I was a Wolf, we started getting all of that past us._

_We're still working on it though._

"_Okay. The reason you feels o restless is because each Full Moon and the days surrounding it, your body starts to build up energy and it needs to be released. Shifting and running are the best ways to get rid of that." Ryder explains from the log across from me. "Mating is another way." He says with a growing smirk._

"_I will never mate with you, Ryder. I told you that before." I say, glaring at him. "And that's one of the driving reasons for you picking me for that song, didn't you? You expected us to mate after the song, huh?" I accuse, staring at him._

"_Hey, you're hot and you're talented. Sue me." He says, ignoring my glares. "I'm sorry about your family." He says seriously a moment later. "The Hunters killed my father. My mother barely got me away without notice." He says, looking away._

After that, Ryder and I would occasionally meet up in the woods and run around. He became a decent friend and an excellent mentor on all things Wolf for me. Even though he did continue to hit on me until he finally found a mate of his own.

I laughed when it turned out to be a girl he'd never consider dating, not even for a good grade, and she threatened to rip his dick off if he ever hit on another girl.

I arrive home after my run by eight and take a quick shower and change into a pair of jeans, short sleeve shirt, my boots, and a light jacket because of the wind. After styling my hair into their usual curls, I make myself a quick breakfast of sausage, French toast, and scrambled eggs with ham and melted cheddar cheese.

I'm a Wolf. This is a very light breakfast for us.

As I eat, the buzzer goes off, alerting me to someone here for me.

"Hello?" I ask into the microphone/speaker thing attached by the front door.

"Good. You're up." A female voice, one I easily recognize as Jade's, says from the other end. "You wanna ring me up?" She asks, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Yeah. Sure." I say, pushing the button to unlock the door, or however that works, for her to come in. A minute later, she knocks on my door. "Where's Cat?" I ask when I don't see the redhead.

"She's at a meeting. I wasn't needed." Jade says, walking past me and going into my kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee. "What time did you get home from work?" She asks, adding some sugar and stirring it.

"A little after nine thirty. Why?" I ask as I go back to my breakfast, sipping the orange juice I grabbed.

"Be careful when you're out at night. Especially that late." She warns me, sitting across from me.

"I'll be fine. Nothing's happened yet." I say, hiding my hear that she might know what I am, but dismissing it with a quick shake of my head.

"Doesn't mean anything." She says quickly. "When do you leave for school?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Soon. I have to be there by ten and it takes me a little over a half hour to walk there." I answer, finishing my breakfast.

"You'll still be like an hour early then. Why so early?" Jade asks, staring at me suspiciously.

"Because I have to talk to one of my teachers about an assignment I'm stuck on, and I need to visit the library to look something up." I answer, staring at her.

"Oh." She says, looking away. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asks, sipping her coffee.

"Sleeping in, catching up on sleep. After that, I don't know yet. I don't have classes tomorrow, thankfully, so I might use that time to work on homework." I answer, finishing my breakfast and orange juice, putting the plate and cup in the sink and starting to wash them.

"Call me or Cat when you wake up. We need to talk." Jade says, writing down hers and Cat's number on a sheet of paper and setting it on the table. "See ya Vega." She says, leaving.

"Uh, okay. See you tomorrow." I say, confused, as I type the numbers into my phone, putting the paper in a drawer with the other random sheets of paper I keep in the kitchen. Don't know why though.

**Jade POV**

"I think Tori's the Wolf we're looking for." I say when I return to the motel room as Cat steps out of the shower.

"We talked about this." Cat says with a sigh, letting the towel drop, unashamedly showing me her nude body.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about her." I admit, admiring her small A cup breasts as she puts a sports bra on, and her firm ass and shaved mound when she slides up her boy short underwear.

"What bad feeling? The stories we were told about this Wolf as that he or she is violent and kills every night. Do you really think Tori's capable of that?" Cat asks as she puts on a t-shirt and jeans.

"No, but who knows what we could've missed about her. It's been years since we last saw her, Cat." I point out as Cat puts her hair in a ponytail.

"Did you have this bad feeling while we were in school?" She asks me, putting her shoes on.

"No, but my training improved that. Yours too." I point out, standing up from where I was sitting and starting to pace a bit.

"True. And you never got over your crush on her, and I bet that's why you're freaking out right now." Cat says smugly as she sprays a light amount of perfume on her neck.

"You're one to talk. You've been in love with her since she started. That's the only reason you won't accept that she might be the Wolf." I counter, glaring at her for bringing up my crush on Tori.

Yes. I had a crush on Tori while we were in high school, since she helped me get back together with Beck the first time. And Cat's liked Tori since she saw the half-Latina replace Trina at the Big Showcase.

"True, but my instincts aren't telling me Tori's the Wolf. And even if she was a Wolf, which I highly doubt she is, she doesn't seem to be a threat." Cat counters, grabbing her purse. "Come on. Let's go grab some breakfast before we go looking around the woods." She tells me, tossing me my phone and wallet.

"Nowhere expensive. I hate when you pick the places where the cheapest meal is almost ten dollars a person." I say, following her out and locking the door behind me.

**Since I'm still stuck on which couple, Jori, Cori, Cade, or CaTorAde, I decided to hint at both Jori and Cori for now. That will change though.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm aiming for no more than fifteen, and no less than ten. I feel that'll be a good length fic.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter starts after Tori leaves for work and covers her night until she gets home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters. The prompt is courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. Nico is based off a girl I knew years ago. She was known for random hair colors and highlights.**

**No POV**

"See you next time, Tori." A short girl with blonde hair and purple tips says as she and Tori leave the building after locking up.

"See ya, Nico." Tori says, heading towards her apartment.

Looking over her shoulder, once she sees that Nico is out of range, Tori sprints towards the nearby forest area, quick to start stripping her clothes and putting them in the bag she keeps hidden in the trees and shifts into her Wolf form, her bones cracking as she shifts from human to Wolf.

'Much better.' Tori thinks to herself as she runs through the forest, wasting her energy.

Tori sprints through the trees, the only noises being heard are her medium sized footprints, medium in terms of the size a Wolf's paw usually is, and the crunching of the leaves and sticks below her paws. After running for a few hours, she stops at a small creek and rests, taking a short nap.

"I know I saw something run through here." She hears a deep voice say from behind her. Letting her instinct to survive take over, Tori quickly sprints away, hiding behind a large boulder. "Where the fuck is it?" The voice asks, getting closer to the creek.

"Come one man. There's nothing here. And wolves don't get as big as you're claiming." Another voice, softer than the last, says after the first.

"Well, then what the hell is it? It looked exactly like a wolf, but it was as tall as a person." The first voice, the owner a tall man with short dirty blonde hair and hiking clothes.

"Maybe it was a lot closer than you think." The second voice, a slightly shorter man with a shaved head covered by a knit cap and a short goatee.

"Then how the hell did we not hear it? If it was so close, we should have heard it. Instead, we barely heard anything, and it disappeared like your money after your divorce." The first says. "Come on, Greg, you know I'm right."

"It doesn't make any sense though." Greg says, letting out a sigh. Thankfully, neither notice the Wolf slowly stalking her way around them, waiting for a chance to escape without notice. "Let's just head out, Nic." He says, trying to drag his friend away.

'Crap. I should've kept my ears open.' Tori scolds herself as she slowly backs up, looking behind her to make sure she doesn't step on a twig with each step, looking back ahead between steps.

"Let's just check this area." Greg says, looking down. "Damn, no tracks." He says to himself, looking around the ground.

'Glad this area is mainly rocks and not dirt or anything.' Tori says to herself, backing up.

After their voices are out of range, Tori turns around and slowly walks back to where her bag is to change back after shifting.

"Fuck." Tori says, putting her clothes back on and grabbing the bag, not wanting to risk anyone finding it, after shifting back to human. "Fuck fuck fuck." She says, starting a quick walk back to her apartment. 'My parents taught me better than that before the Hunter's took them out.' She says to herself, looking around and keeping her ears open for anything coming up behind her.

Arriving back to her apartment, Tori heads up and locks her door behind her. Heading to her room, she grabs a change of clothes to take a quick shower before bed to get the dirt off from her run.

"Who's calling me at three in the morning?" Tori asks herself as her phone rings on her way to her bathroom. "Why the hell are you calling me so early? I just got home." She says into the phone after seeing the caller i.d.

"How careful are you on your runs?" Ryder asks, ignoring her tone.

"Why?" Tori asks, heading back to her shower.

"Because one of my scouts told me that they heard two hunters talking about a 'giant brown wolf' in your area." Ryder says, sounding angry.

"Look, I am not a member of your pack. You are never going to be my Alpha. So why the hell do you care?" Tori asks, starting her shower.

"Because the Hunter's haven't found a lot of us in years. I'd like to not give them a reason to start a war again." Ryder says, his anger slightly diminishing, being replaced with worry. "Yes, I know you'll never join my pack, but we have become friends since I started to be your mentor."

"I know." Tori says, letting out a breath. "I didn't know they were there, okay? I was able to get away, and as soon as I could, I changed and came home. I even grabbed my bag from the tree in case they found it or something." She explains, grabbing a make up removing napkin and wiping off her make up.

"Good. Look, if you ever need help, give me a call. Okay?" Ryder says as Tori starts to strip for her shower.

"Okay. I will. And you owe me an explanation why you have Wolves here when your pack is still in LA." Tori says, hanging up and setting her phone on the towel rack, away from the water.

Climbing in, Tori lets her muscles relax with the hot water washing down her chest and face. After using the body wash and the body scrubber she has and washing her hair, she stands under the spray, letting out a slight moan from how she feels with the hot water on her muscles before shutting off the water.

"Ugh, now what?" She says when she hears her phone ring again as she dries off. "Why are you calling me so early?" She asks when she sees the caller i.d.

"Why don't you sound like you were just woken up?" The soft voice of Cat Valentine asks from the other end of the phone.

"Work ran longer than usual. Just got out of the shower." Tori says, starting to change.

"Have you been by the forest lately?" Cat asks, somewhat afraid of her answer.

"No. Why?" Tori asks, somewhat afraid of why Cat's asking, as she puts her pajama shorts and spaghetti strap pajama shirt on, forgoing a bra and panties since she doesn't like sleeping in them.

"No reason." Cat says with an odd tone before hanging up.

"Uh, okay?" Tori asks, staring at her phone.

On the other side of town, Cat stares at an irritated Jade on their beds.

"Well? What'd she say?" Jade asks as Cat stares at her.

"She said she hasn't been there lately, and she just got out of the shower because her shift lasted longer than usual." Cat says, looking away from Jade because of the news from earlier.

"Yet her co-worker verified she left when she usually does, hours ago." Jade says, looking at Cat.

"Yep." Cat says, laying down.

"We'll talk to her later today or tomorrow. Find out what her side of the story is." Jade says, shutting off the lights and laying down as well. 'I hope my feelings about her being the Wolf are wrong, but all signs point to her.' She thinks to herself, staring at the dark ceiling.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be them hanging out and hearing Tori's story. (Am I the only one who has Cat saying 'Tori's story' from 'Who Did It To Trina?' from season 2?)**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I still haven't decided on a pairing, but I'm leaning towards CaTorAde right now. There's mention of Cade in this chapter.**

**This chapter shows Jade's and Cat's day before they talk to Tori about her being in the woods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**Jade POV**

"Stupid alarm." I groan, grabbing my phone and shutting off the alarm, the sounds of Three Day's Grace's 'Misery Loves My Company' being shut off shortly after the chorus started.

"You're the one who set it so early." Cat says, sharpening one of her daggers.

"How are you always up before the sun, even when you don't fall asleep until three in the morning?" I groan as I turn around, laying on my stomach.

"Force of habit." Cat says simply. "Do we have any plans today?" She asks, placing the dagger she was sharpening down and grabbing her gun to clean it, one of her morning habits.

"Stop cleaning your gun. You haven't used it in days. No need to clean it so much." I ask, pulling the blanket over my head.

"How'd you know I was cleaning my gun again?" She asks, sounding somewhat impressed I guessed correctly.

"Because, I can smell you gun cleaning solution, and you always clean your gun in the morning." I answer, rolling onto my back and sitting up, smirking when I see Cat stare at my tits in the tight spaghetti strap shirt I put on to sleep. "Enjoying the view?" I ask, stretching, purposely pushing my girls out towards her.

"Stop teasing me." Cat says with a out, putting her gun back together, thankfully she hasn't done anything other than take it apart and open the cleaning solution.

"Not my fault you like my tits so much." I says, rolling out of the bed. "I'm gonna shower, then we're going to breakfast. Maybe search the woods around town to see if there are any signs of the Wolf." I say, grabbing a change of clothes from my bag and heading for the shower.

"Can I help?" Cat asks, looking eager to follow me.

"Sure. I need to get off anyway." I say, pushing the door open and walking in.

Forty-five minutes later, Cat and I walk into our room, nude and still wet, with satisfied looks on our faces. "Damn, you're good with our fingers." Cat says with a satisfied moan as I turn back around to rab my clothes.

"You're not so bad yourself." I say, pulling my black underwear up my legs. "Where do you want to eat?" I ask as I put the matching bra on.

"Between your legs again." She says, pulling a pair of jeans on, forgoing a pair of underwear.

"Not happening, Catarina." I say, using her full name. "I hate when you eat me out. You lap at me like a cat lapping milk." I say, pulling my black jeans on. "Think of somewhere else."

"How about that family run diner a few blocks from here? Their breakfast is awesome." Cat says, a slight pout in her voice as she pulls a shirt on. "I'll pay if I can play with your boobs again?" She offers, grabbing some money from her bag.

"You're paying because you didn't get me off before the hot water ran out." I say, walking back into the room to grab a pair of socks and my boots. "You forget, Catarina, we're not here for pleasure. We have a Wolf to find and kill." I point out, grabbing my phone.

"Fine. But on the way back after we kill the Wolf, that isn't Tori, I get to eat you out on the way to the airport to head back to the base." Cat says, grabbing her phone and keys.

"Deal. You're driving. I'm gonna rest on the way." I say, pulling my socks and boots on before following her to the car.

"Kay kay." She says, using the voice she used in high school before she stopped using it in training.

A few minutes later, we walk into the small building where the diner is set. "Usual?" The waitress, an average height natural redhead with a smaller chest than me, but larger than Cat's. Don't look at me like that. I'm bisexual and I like the female form, and this form is damn good looking.

"You know us so well." I say with a smirk as she leads us to a back table, allowing us to look over the room without looking like we're undercover cops or something.

"Can I get milk instead of orange juice this time?" Cat asks, neither of us bothering with the menu.

"Sure. Same for you?" The waitress, Annabelle by her nametag, asks me.

"Yep. Make it a large though. I'm still half asleep." I say, leaning back against the comfy chair.

"Got it. Two breakfast burritos with sausage, ham, scrambled eggs, and cheese with milk. And two scrambled eggs with cheese, two sausage patties, two slices of toast, and a large black coffee with two sugars. Coming right up." Annabelle says, walking away.

"Think I can get her into bed?" Cat asks, licking her lips at Annabelle's ass.

"As hot as she is, she's straight." I tell her, noting how she stares at some muscle head who looks like he only dates woman to fuck them. "Think my dad would be pissed if I killed someone who's not a Wolf?" I ask, glaring at the guy and his friends for leering at Annabelle.

"Probably." Cat says, looking at where I'm looking. "Unless you make it look like a Wolf kill." She says, a small smirk on her face.

"Good." I say, smirking along with her.

The breakfast is eventful after that. Shortly before Annabelle brings our food out, the guy and his friends pay their bill and leave. Cat and I eat casually, watching the room in case we see a sigh of the Wolf, as small a chance as that'll be.

"Call Tori. See if she's up yet." I say, finishing my coffee and paying our bill, leaving a ten dollar tip.

"Thought you wanted to check the wood?" Cat asks, finishing her milk.

"Depends on if Tori's awake." I say, standing up. "I'll be back. I have to pee." I say, walking to the bathrooms.

**Cat POV**

I watch as Jade walks away before grabbing my phone and calling Tori's number. After three missed attempts, I put my phone back in my pocket.

"She awake?" Jade asks, walking back to the table so we can leave.

"Didn't pick up." I say, following her out after waving bye to Annabelle.

"Woods it is then." Jade says as we leave.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be their talk with Tori and them talking about what they found in the woods concerning the Wolf.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This chapter, as mentioned last time, is their talk with Tori and what they discovered in the woods.**

**This might end up being a CaTorAde fic, though it might end up looking more like Jori. I'll try to keep it with all three, but I'm not used to writing CaTorAde, so I don't know how well I'll do at writing it as more than friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or the characters.**

**Tori POV**

Around lunch time, I hear a knocking on my door. Not knowing who it could be, though I'm assuming it's Cat and Jade since they're the only ones who stop by and visit me, everyone else I know I talk to at school or work, I head over to my door and look through the peep hole. And, of course, it's Cat and Jade.

"Hey. Was I supposed to be expecting you?" I say, opening the door and stepping aside to let them in.

"Do you own a purple shirt or something with a hole in it?" Jade asks, standing in front of me.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it in a while though. Why? Why do you ask about a hole?" I ask, staring at her, a nervous Cat behind her.

"Does it match this?" Cat asks, pulling a small patch of fabric from her pocket.

"Yeah. Where'd you find this?" I ask, confused by how they're acting.

"In the woods." Jade says, crossing her arms. "Caught in the branches, higher up than expected, as if it was in the process of being taken off." She says, staring into my eyes.

"What are you insinuating? That I'm a part of a nudist colony or something?" I ask, scoffing, hoping they don't see the fear in my eyes at them possibly knowing I'm a Wolf.

"We know you're a Wolf." Jade says with a sigh. "We're Hunters. And we were assigned to find, and kill, the Wolf that was spotted around here." She says, shaking her head a bit.

"Wolf? What Wolf? I'm a human." I say, nervous, as I look away from them.

"No, you're not. We know, Tori. We've been training for this for years. We know how to spot a Wolf." Cat says sadly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, staring at them. "Wait. Hunters." I say, looking between them as my eyes start to widen. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" I yell, starting to shake.

"Chill out, Vega." Jade says, moving to place her hand over my mouth.

"Don't tell me to chill out. You and your kind killed my parents." I say, pushing her away.

"You and your kind have killed thousands of people, innocents, for no reason." Jade counters, pushing me against the wall, pulling a dagger from behind her back.

"Jade, stop." Cat says, grabbing Jade's hand. "This is not why we came here." She says, prying the dagger out of her hand.

"She accused us of killing Wolves when she's far worse than us. We only kill to get rid of them and save innocent lives. She kills because they're there." Jade says, glaring at me.

"I don't kill. Or attack humans. I keep my strength by eating meat from the supermarket." I say, my muscles starting to clench as I prepare myself to defend myself.

"There have been multiple deaths since you got here." Jade says, grabbing the dagger from Cat and puts it back in its sheath.

"Then they're not from me." I say, glaring at the Goth.

"Prove it." Jade says, pulling away from Cat and taking a few steps back. "Give us one reason to explain why we should believe you." She tells me, crossing her arms over her chest, watching me.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks, staring between us. "How can she prove it?" She asks, giving Jade a confused look.

"We found paw prints, claw marks, teeth marks in a few of the bodies we found in the woods, and fabric. If she wants to prove it's not her, then she has to let us make an impression of her teeth and jaws to compare them." Jade says, locking eyes with me. "Come on, Tori? What do you have to hide?" She asks, not looking away.

"Jade." Cat says, grabbing Jade's arm and catching her attention.

"Do it." Jade says, ignoring Cat.

"How? You want me to shift and let you take an impression?" I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yes." Jade says, nodding.

"Jade." Cat says, stepping in between Cat and I.

"No." I say, scoffing. "I'm not going to shift."

"Wait." Cat says, pushing Jade back by pressing against her chest. "What do you mean your parents are dead? I thought David and Holly were your parents?" She asks, changing the subject.

"They're my adoptive parents because mine were killed when I was a kid. A few years later, Trina found me and took me home, thinking I was just a pet." I say, crossing my arms. "Why am I telling you this?" I say, pushing off the wall and walking past them. "I want you out of my apartment now." I say, pushing them towards the door.

"We're not leaving until we get answers." Jade says, standing her ground, ignoring the look Cat's giving her.

"Jadey, maybe we should head back to the hotel and think about this." Cat suggests, trying to pull Jade away.

"No. There have been more than twenty murders a year since we graduated, around the same time you say you got here." Jade tells me, not budging from her spot. "Do you really expect us to believe you about the deaths not being your fault?" She asks, pulling her arm out of Cat's grasp.

"I. Do. Not. Kill. I never did. My family and our pack weren't like that. We were never a pack that killed humans for food." I tell them, clenching my fists and jaw, trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"Wolves kill." Jade says, not listening. "They have been for centuries." She tells me.

"Not all of us. And like you're one to talk. Hunters kill Wolves far easier than a Wolf kills." I counter, glaring at her. "You forget. Hunters killed the first Wolves without seeing if they were all a threat. They killed simply because they weren't natural." I say, my eyes shifting slightly to my Wolf eyes.

"No Wolf knows about back then." Cat says, looking regretful. "The storied about then have never been recorded, by anyone. And, I hate to say this, but Hunters only killed Wolves that killed innocents." She says, looking at me.

"You were lied to. My ancestors kept records of everything that happened. It was originally to help Newborn Pups get the training they needed. After the Hunters first arose and started hunting us, they put in everything they could to help." I say, staring at the two of them. "And think back to high school. How often did we hang out during the Full Moon week did we hang out and I never once looked close to Shifting?" I ask them, leaning against the wall.

"You could've attacked someone before we got together. That doesn't mean anything." Jade counters, waving her arms dismissively.

"Then ask Andre and Trina. They can vouch for me. Trina knew I didn't want to attack humans, so she would help me get meat to eat." I say, sighing. "So, now that our secret's are out? What do we do now?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"We're leaving." Cat says, cutting off Jade. "We need to talk about some stuff." She says, hooking her arm with Jade's and dragging her to the door.

"You're lucky Vega. Or I'd cut your head off now." Jade says, following Cat.

"Why am I lucky?" I ask, following them to close and lock the door behind them.

"None of your business, Vega." Jade says, opening the door forcefully. "Don't leave town. If you do, we'll be the least of your worries." She says, slamming it shut behind her.

"Fuck." I curse, grabbing my phone and dialing a number.

"What?" The voice on the other end says after picking up after a few rings.

"There are Hunters here and they know about me, and apparently, there have been killings every Full Moon since I got here." I say, walking to my room and pacing back and forth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryder asks, sounding irritated.

"There's another Wolf and they have been killing during the Full Moon and the Hunters think it's me. You told me the members of your Pack you have around here are the only other Wolves and that they feed the way I do." I accuse, staring at my reflection.

"They do." Ryder says after a short moment of silence.

"What are you hiding?" I ask, stopping my pacing. "What. Are. You. Hiding. Daniels?" I ask, clenching my teeth, when he doesn't respond.

"Some of the older members tend to let their instincts take control, ignoring the rules." Ryder says with a sigh.

"And you let them? Are you trying to start an Eradication again?" I says, trying not to yell at him.

"I can't exactly stop them." Ryder says, sounding frustrated.

"You are their Alpha. Of course you can stop them you fucking idiot. If they don't listen to you, you can kill them." I remind him, walking back to the door to make sure it's locked. "If you don't remove them immediately, I will kill you myself." I say, hanging up. "Fucking Apha dick." I say, tossing my phone on my table. "Fuck." I say, leaning against the table.

**That's it for this.**

**I have a plan on who the one doing the killing is, and no, it's not Tori or Ryder. It is someone from **_**'VicTORious'**_**, but I don't want to give any other hints other than it's not Steven or Daniel either.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. We see a hint at who the Wolf causing problems is in this chapter. I'll try to keep it vague, but I was never really good at that I think, so who knows how well that'll turn out.**

**And to the guest reviewer that 'let it slide' at Ryder being a good guy and this possibly being CaTorAde, to be honest, sorry, but I won't miss you since you'll be 'done', whatever you mean by that.**

**To everyone else, thank you for sticking with me and being okay with how this is turning out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or the characters. The prompt is courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

**No POV**

A few nights after Jade and Cat confronted Tori about her being a Wolf, two guys hunting for any local wildlife silently stalk a deer in the woods, watching their footsteps so they don't accidentally step on a twig or dry leaf or anything else that'll get its attention. As they walk, neither of them, not the humans or the deer, notice the large dark brown lump of fur stalking the two humans, it's beat red eyes trained intently on the meal in front of it.

As the hunters raise their rifles, aiming down the barrel at the dear in front of them, the large Wolf pounces, it's large right paw smacking the hunter on the right into his friends, causing the rifles to go off, scaring the dear and allowing it to run.

Before the guys can turn onto their backs and attempt to defend themselves, the Wolf bites down on the one on the left's neck, ripping the throat out in a spray of blood. When the other tries to scramble away, the Wolf moves to him and bites his leg, breaking the bone and causing the guy to scream in pain. To shut him up, the Wolf bites him in the throat, ripping it out like the now dead hunter beside him.

A half hour later, the now washed and human Wolf stands in the pale moonlight, the beams illuminating his nude, lanky body and curly hair.

"No more hiding. Time to make myself known." He says, putting a pair of glasses on as he grabs his clothes and puts them on, making his way into town after getting dressed and making sure there are no signs of his kills on him.

A few hours later, Tori wakes up to a pounding on her door.

"I'm coming!" She yells, trying to fix her bed head as she makes her way to her door. "What?" She asks irritably, opening the door to an irate Jade West and nervous looking Cat Valentine.

"Did you go hunting last night?" Jade says, quickly pushing past Tori.

"No. I took last night off and tried, and failed thanks to you, to catch up on sleep." Tori says, closing the door after Cat walks in. "Why?" She asks, turning to face the Hunters.

"Two bodies, local hunters tracking deer, were found mauled in the woods near where you hunt." Cat answers, not looking at Tori. "Their throats were ripped out and one had a broken leg. Their faces were mangles, blood was everywhere. We got to them before the authorities did, and we covered it up, removed the bodies and cleaned the area as best we could." She says, sighing.

"It wasn't me. I don't go after humans. Never did." Tori says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a Wolf kill. A violent one, but a Wolf none the less." Jade says, staring at Tori. "And you're the only Wolf around here."

"You think I'm lying to you? It's not me." Tori says, staring at the Goth. "Look over the security footage of the front door. I came in after work, and haven't left." She says, knowing she's innocent.

"Who's to say you didn't have it wiped or snuck out a window?" Jade asks, standing her ground.

"Do you honestly expect me to know how to do anything like that?" Tori asks, not believing Jade. "And I live on the third floor. Even I would get hurt dropping out these windows, and I'd never be able to do that as a Wolf, the windows are too damn small for that." She says, looking between the two women in front of her.

"Then what? A Wolf on a killing spree?" Jade asks, locking eyes with Tori.

"Ry…I was told a Pack has a few Wolves that don't follow orders. The Alpha informed me a while ago that there's a few Rogues around here. It has to be one of them." Tori says, stopping herself from saying Ryder's name.

"What Alpha?" Cat asks in the stunned silence between her, Jade, and Tori.

"An Alpha I met during high school. He found out I was a Wolf and tried to get me to join his Pack. I refused." Tori explains, regretting mentioning Ryder.

"What's his name? You almost said it but you stopped yourself." Jade asks, stepping forward.

"Ryder. Ryder Daniels is the Alpha of the L.A. Pack. Has been since he was sixteen." Tori answers, knowing Jade will find out anyway.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells, glaring at Tori. "Ryder fucking Daniels, the asshole who used you for a grade, is an Alpha?" She asks, stepping forward until she's an inch away from Tori.

"Yeah. We didn't find out we were Wolves until after he used me and I cost him a grade." Tori admits, backing up until her back is against the wall.

"Is he here? Is that how you talked to him?" Cat asks, stepping forward a few steps.

"No. He's in L.A., but some of his Pack are set around here to keep an eye on me. One of them has to be the one killing everyone." Tori says, a hint of fear when she sees the dagger at Jade's waist.

"Do you know who or where they are?" Jade asks, pulling the dagger out and pressing it against Tori's neck.

"Jade!" Cat says, grabbing the arm with the knife and pulling it away. "Tori's not the Wolf we're looking for." She says, grabbing the dagger from Jade's hand.

"Where are they?" Jade asks, glaring at the Wolf, ignoring Cat.

"I don't know, but they usually go hunting a little after night falls. They hunt deer, at least the two I know, a few yards away from where I usually do." Tori answers, staring at the Hunters.

"How often?" Cat asks, putting the dagger in her jacket pocket.

"Every other night. They'll be hunting tonight." Tori says, pushing her back off the wall.

"Good. Then tonight, they die, and the Wolf killing everyone will die too." Jade says, turning and heading for the door.

"What about me?" Tori asks, following the Hunters.

"Stay out of our way, and you live." Jade says, leaving.

"Sorry, but it's best if you stay home tonight." Cat says, leaving and closing the door behind her, quickly catching up to Jade.

"Not happening." Tori says, heading for her room to grab her phone. Twenty minutes, after calling her boss and convincing him she's not feeling well and can't make it tonight since she thinks it might be the flu, she's dressed and dialing another number into her phone.

"What?" The voice on the other end asks after picking up.

"If you're smart, you'll get the Rogues out of here before nightfall. Trust me." She says, hanging up and leaving, making sure she has her wallet and keys before locking the door on her way out. "Now, where are they staying?" She asks herself as she leaves her building.

**That's it for this. Any ideas on who the Wolf killing people is? I tried to leave it open for a few people. Don't know how well I did.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows, faves, reviews, and guesses on the Wolf.**

**Originally, I was going to go with Sinjin as the Wolf and he was framing Tori because of her almost ignoring him throughout high school and he knows about Jade and Cat as Hunters, so he was trying to get Jade for how she treated him in high school. But, thanks to a review from Invader Johnny saying he thought it'd be interesting if Beck ended up being the Wolf, so I changed it to a surprising character, someone seen once on the show and isn't really a bad guy as far as fics go, not that I know about anyway.**

**We find out who the Wolf is at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

A few hours later, Tori's wandering around the woods, using her increases sense of smell to see if she can find the scent of the other Wolf, but not picking anything out of the ordinary up. The bodies of the murdered hunters and the crime scene were cleaned up shortly after the bodies were discovered, so the only smell left lingering is from the cleaning solutions used by the crime scene cleanup crew.

"Damnit." Tori says when she can't smell anything out of the ordinary after more than an hour of searching. "Who the hell is it?" She asks, looking around to see if there might be any sign.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade calls out from behind Tori, scaring the half-Latina Wolf.

"Same as you. Trying to find the other Wolf. The only difference is, I don't want to kill him unless he becomes too much of a threat. And we don't know why he's doing this." Tori says, looking around.

"Like rabies?" Cat asks, a hint of seriousness mixed with the joking tone.

"Wolves don't get rabies." Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?" Cat asks as Tori starts sniffing around again.

"Damnit. Who the hell is it?" Tori asks, ignoring the growing argument between the Hunters.

"Don't bother. There's no sign of who it was." Jade says, ignoring the conversation between her and Cat. "Just a paw print in the mud, but it doesn't give anything away."

"It's possible the cleaning crew's chemicals covered up the smell." Cat says, looking around. "We got here too late earlier to catch any sign, but it is possible." She tries.

"No. There was no scent between the crime scene or any surround areas. Whoever it was seems to have covered it up to hide their scent, meaning they know what they're doing." Tori says, starting to pace.

"How about this?" Jade asks, crossing her arms. "We lock you up and keep an eye on you. That way, if the Wolf kills again, we'll know it wasn't you." She says, still not believing that Tori isn't the Wolf.

"Jade." Cat says, staring at Jade.

"Whatever." Jade says, starting to walk around.

For the next couple of hours, the three search the surrounding area for any possible signs. When they can't find anything, the agreed to go to a diner to make plans for the night to try searching again.

"What will it take to prove Tori's not the Wolf we're hunting?" Cat asks as the three take their seats and give their drink orders.

"For me to watch her at night without worrying she'll shift." Jade says, going through the menu.

Before anyone can say anything in Tori's defense, the waitress comes back with their drinks and takes their food order before leaving again and giving the cook the orders.

"If you want to watch me tonight, you can." Tori says, surprising herself and the Hunters with her words. "I'm going out to seach for the Wolf once the sun goes down." She informs them as she sips the green tea she ordered.

"How do we know you won't try to run away?" Jade asks, sipping her coffee.

"You're not putting me on a leash." Tori tells her with a glare.

"Fine." Jade says with a groan. "I'll get a leash on you another way." She mumbles so only Cat can hear her.

"So, what's the plan?" Cat asks as she sips her water.

"A half hour before nightfall, the three of us go out into the woods and start searching." Tori suggest as they wait for their food. "We'll search around the woods, and about an hour after nightfall, I'll shift and look around better. I'll stick close, so you don't have to worry about me trying to run." She says, looking at Jade with the last part.

"Fine." Jade says, accepting the idea. "Cat and I'll have our weapons at the ready. Anything happens, we react. We find the Wolf, we'll stop him. Understand?" She asks, pointing the stirring spoon at Tori.

"Fine." Tori says, accepting the compromise. "Do you have any stun weapons? Like a tranquilizer or anything?" She asks them, catching the scent of their food being made.

"No." Jade and Cat says simultaneously. "But we have a steel baseball bat." Cat offers up, trying to sound helpful.

"We'll think of something else." Tori says, smiling a bit.

Forty-five minutes later, the three girls walk out of the diner and go their separate ways, Tori to her apartment and Jade and Cat to their car. A few blocks away, a guy with curly, black hair and stylish glasses stands across the street of Tori's apartment, blending in with the small group of people waiting for the city bus to get to the terminal.

"Time to play, Tori." Daniel, or Danny, says to himself when he spots Tori walking down the sidewalk. "Payback time." He says with a small smirk as he watches her go into her apartment complex.

**Hope the surprise at the end was good.**

**Sorry this was shorter than the others, but the action will start next chapter.**

**Does anyone like/dislike the surprise at the end of this one? Let me know in a review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And a special thanks to Little Yellow for you enthusiastic review. It helped me write this so quickly and upload it earlier than intended.  
**

**This chapter takes place shortly after the last ended, with Daniel making himself known to Tori, as well as starting with a flashback to explain why Daniel is going after Tori. I know I'm not hinting at any relationships yet, but I will start to show it after the thing with Daniel gets taken care of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**Daniel POV**

"_Look, Daniel, I like you, but I don't see us lasting." Cat tells me a few months after introducing me to her friends, and my ex._

"_What do you mean?" I ask, getting upset at her. "Is this because I kissed Tori? I'm sorry, I really am. It'll never happen again." I say, placing my hands on her shoulders and staring her in the eyes._

"_It's not that." Cat says with a sigh, her usual tone missing, sounding more serious. "I can't explain it, okay?" She tries, starting to shift uncomfortably._

"_What is it? Are you afraid I still like Tori?" I ask, not letting her look away._

"_No. Tori's not involved with this." Cat says, worming her way out of my grasp. "I don't know how to explain it, but I can't see things getting past what it is now." She says, walking away._

"_No." I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "We are not breaking up when you can't even tell me why." I say, pushing her back a bit._

"_Daniel. Stop it." Cat tells me, staring at me, an odd look in her way. "I'm breaking up with you. Please, just, leave it at that." She says, walking out of my house and closing the door behind her._

Since that day, I've been thinking about what happened. I later found out that she was a Hunter and was going away to training, and she broke up with me because no Hunter, from what my 'allies' have told me, is allowed to have a relationship other than their assigned partner.

While she was at her training, I tried to get in touch with Tori, give our relationship a second try. Unfortunately, it never succeeded. She kept turning me down before she finally left for college. The Alpha of my old Pack, before I became a Rogue and started a Pack of my own, as I found out shortly after Cat broke up with me is Tori's 'guide'.

Apparently, her parents were murdered by a small group of Hunters when she was young, and she kept herself hidden and was never caught.

'I wonder if she knows two of her friends are from the founding families of Hunters?' I ask myself as I make my way across the street to her apartment.

**No POV**

Making his way into the apartment complex, Daniel walks towards Tori's apartment, checking the names on the mailboxes on the way past the door, stopping just outside the door while he thinks his plan through.

'Let's get this party started.' He thinks to himself with a smirk, raising his hand to knock.

"Coming." Tori says with a sigh as she was about to shower and get her things ready for her outing with Jade and Cat later that night. "May I help you?" She asks, opening the door before spotting who's at the door. "Danny?" She asks, barely recognizing him. "When did you start wearing glasses?" She asks, staring at him in confusion.

"When I got Wolvesbane thrown in my eyes by a Hunter after Cat broke up with me." Daniel says, pushing past Tori. "So, you're a Wolf?" He asks conversationally, ignoring her protests about him walking in.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asks, nervously chuckling before changing topics. "And I didn't invite you in." She says, some anger in her voice.

"Oh, please." Daniel says with a sigh. "I know you're a Wolf. I can smell it on you." He says, walking around her apartment. "How does it feel hanging out with a couple of Hunters?" He asks, looking at a picture of Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Sikowitz before graduation.

"Get out." She tells him, holding the door open.

"Oh, I will." Daniel says calmly, slowly turning to face her. "But you're coming with." He says, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small vial filled with a powder. As he unscrews it, before she can protests, he makes his way closer to her and flings the vial towards her, the powder covering her face and blinding her, making her caught.

"What was that?" She asks, trying to wipe the powder out of her eyes.

"Phase one." Daniel says simply, taking a second vial out of his other pocket, unscrewing it as Tori fails the get the powder off. "And here is phase two." He says simply, flinging it at her, the second powder mixing with the first and makes her start to fall unconscious. "Good thing you're light." He says, picking her up and carrying her, silently regretting his decision to do this during the day instead of closer to night when it's harder to see. "Screw it." He says, walking out of her apartment, not bothering to close the door fully behind him.

**Jade POV**

"Where the hell is she?" I ask, pacing around her apartment building's front doors. "We agreed to meet out front as dusk starts." I say, frustrated, as I pace, recalling our quick phone call on the way home.

"Let's just go in and check." Cat suggests, stopping me.

"Fine." I say, agreeing with her. Making out way in, we stop when we get to her front door. "Why is her door open?" I ask, staring at the door.

"Jade, why is there powder on the floor?" Cat asks with a hint of worry, pushing the door open gently and looking around, pulling out her daggers.

"Do you recognize it?" I ask her, following her in.

"Uh, isn't this that combination we use to knock out a Wolf to study them?" Cat asks me, showing me the powders by picking some up with the blade of a dagger.

"Shit." I say, recognizing the scent the produce. "We got to go." I say, looking around quickly in case there are signs of where she could've been taken.

"Why would another Hunter be here? We were sent here alone." Cat asks, following suit and closing the door behind her, making sure it closes fully.

"It couldn't be. Protocol states that once a Hunter or team go on an assignment, no other Hunter is allowed unless the first Hunter or team requests assistance." I state as we leave.

"Hey. You're friends of Tori's, right?" A girl asks us as we leave the building.

"Yeah. Why? Have you seen her?" Cat and I ask almost simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah." The girl with long brunette hair in a ponytail says, confused. "Some guy carried her out a while ago. Said she wasn't feeling well and he was taking her to the hospital." She says, staring at us.

"Describe him." I demand, taking a step towards her.

"Uh, around her height." The girl starts, looking between us. "Slightly curly hair, glasses, slightly built, handsome." She says, letting out a sigh at the end. After that, she adds a few more things to describe him, a look of recognition on Cat's face as she talks.

"Oh, crap." Cat says, a slightly stunned look on her face, interrupting the girl. "Jade, it's Daniel." She says, staring at me.

"Wait, your ex-boyfriend Daniel? The one who dated Tori a year before you?" I ask, staring at her, ignoring the random girl.

"But he's not a…" Cat starts, stopping when she sees the girl is still here.

"We'll talk on the way." I say, grabbing her arm and dragging her to our car. "How else could he get the herbs for that? Only we know how to grind them and how much to use so we don't cause permanent paralysis, let alone where to find them." I say as I start the car.

"I don't know. But the amount on the floor, depending on how much he used, can't be good." Cat says as I drive to the entrance of the forest.

"What do you mean?" I ask, knowing she's always had a better understanding on the herbs.

"There was a small amount of powder on the floor, too small to do any damage." She tells me as we near the forest. "That tells me they either didn't know what they were doing, or they packed too much with the intention of throwing it from a slight distance, where the rest would fall to the floor." She adds, looking at me nervously.

"Shit." I say as I stop in front of the forest entrance. "Uh, isn't that one of the guys Ryder used to hang out with in high school?" I ask, seeing the two guys standing at the entrance, recognizing one of them.

"What? You think he's a Wolf too?" Cat asks, staring at them, her left hand moving for a dagger.

"It'd make sense. Come on." I say, opening the door, making sure I have my Walther PPK with silencer. Yes, it's the Bond gun. I like the movies and the gun is specially modified to shoot bullets specially designed to poison a Wolf.

"No one's allowed to enter." The bigger of the two, a tall dark skinned guy with a buzz cut says, stopping us from going any farther.

"Move Mutt." I say, showing him the gun. "We're looking for a friend. Move, or I'll turn you into a fur skinned blanket." I warn him, pressing the safety off.

"Jade." Cat says, staring at me.

"Let them through." A voice says from behind us. Looking around, I spot Ryder walking towards us. "Who are you looking for?" He asks casually, stopping a few feet away.

"Tori. Someone kidnapped her earlier." Cat says, looking nervous.

"Any idea who?" Ryder asks, slightly concerned.

"Daniel. Her ex-boyfriend from before she joined Hollywood Arts." Cat says quietly.

"Why do you think they'll be here?" Ryder asks, walking to the two Wolves blocking the entrance.

"Better question. Why are you here, blocking the entrance?" I ask, staring at him and the other two.

"We're trying to keep the Rogue from killing anyone." Ryder says, standing by the taller of the two Wolves. "If we hear anything, we're rushing in."

"Don't bother. We don't need help." I say, walking past them, Cat in tow.

"Do not disrespect our Alpha, Hunter." The shorter one, the one we recognize from school, says as he goes to take a step towards us.

"Do not cross them. We don't want Hunters coming after us." Ryder says, grabbing the shorter one's arm.

"That was weird." Cat says as we walk through the forest. "Should we do anything about them?" She asks, eyes on alert.

"No." I say, looking around the area for anything out of the ordinary. "Not now at least." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

After walking around for over an hour, Cat and I start to get frustrated when we can't hear or see anything hinting at where Tori is. "Should we call for back up?" Cat asks in a nervous whisper.

"No. They'll come here and kill all the Wolves. And besides, it'll take them far too long to get here." I say, sighing.

"What are we gonna do?" Cat asks after a few more minutes of searching.

"I don't know. Maybe…" I say, stopping when I hear a light whimper.

"Oh, shut up." We hear a male voice say, recognizing it as Daniel's. "You deserve this. You're the reason Cat broke up with me. I was going to make her my Mate, but you ruined that." He says spitefully.

"I broke up with him to get ready for training. Tori had nothing to do with it." Cat whispers, pulling out both daggers and holding them out, preparing for battle.

"Mate? Wolves can turn people?" I ask, staring at Cat, that fact never being proven or disproven in our studies.

"I had nothing to do with that." We hear Tori say. "Just let me go." She says, sounding weak.

"No." Daniel says, anger in his tone. "I'm going to kill you, kill that Goth Hunter, and make Cat my Mate." He says, a sound of a slap heard after.

"Fuck this." I say angrily, walking in the direction of the noises, Cat hot on my tail.

**This is part one of two of the confrontation between Daniel, Jade and Cat. Tori won't be involved because she's been drugged.**

**As an explanation for why the Wolvesbane blinded Daniel enough for him to rely on glasses to see clearly, it was used in a small increment and was used the same way Daniel used the powder on Tori. I'll explain why Ryder was there a bit better either in the next chapter or the one after.**

**I know I said Daniel knew why Cat broke up with him in the beginning of the chapter. The reason I had him say it was Tori's fault in the forest was for two reasons. One: He didn't know about Cat being a Hunter when the breakup happened. And two: He resents Tori for her not only turning him down, but also for the temporary strain on his relationship with Cat after she caught him and Tori kissing.**

**If you have any questions, please ask in a review or send me a private message.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I don't know if I will have a relationship in this fic since it hasn't gone close enough in that yet. If I do, it won't be until at least after this chapter that I start it.**

**Warning, there is slight mention of abuse done to women in this chapter. You'll see what I mean, and I didn't go into detail about it.**

**I meant to update this last week. I have no excuses for why I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters. The prompt is courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

**Tori POV**

"Hello, Tori." I hear as start to wake up from whatever happened to me. "Glad you're awake." The voice, a male, says as I start to stir.

"Whaaa?" I ask, groggy, trying to sit up.

"Hello Tori." He says again. This time, I recognize him as he leans forward, his face hovering above mine.

"Daniel?" I ask, still groggy, as I try to make sense of things. "Wha happen?" I ask, trying to shake it off.

"Payback." Daniel says, standing back and starting to pace.

"For wha?" I ask, the grogginess starting to fade.

"Cat." Daniel says, taking a few steps back.

"What about her?" I ask, trying to sit up, stopping when I see I'm tied down.

"First things first. I don't want this to be too easy." Daniel says, taking out a short sword and cutting the ropes, barely missing my wrists. "Damn, I was hoping for some bloodshed." He says with a smirk, taking a step back and tossing the sword behind him carelessly. "You ruined my relationship with Cat." He says, swinging around and punching me in the jaw, knocking me down as I tried to sit up.

"What the hell?" I ask, dazed from the punch. "How did I ruin your relationship?" I ask, looking around.

"You kissed me and she saw." Daniel says, leaping over the make shift table I was on and lands beside me. "And now you pay." He says, kneeling over me and tries to choke me out.

Before I can attempt to defend myself, I feel a needle pierce my arm. "Can't risk you winning. Gotta keep you down." He says deviously, tossing a syringe to the side.

After a few minutes of him alternating between hitting me, kicking me, and choking me, I stands up and walks to the side, a slight laugh as he starts to pace.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you. It was an accident." I say, trying to sit up, whatever he injected me with making me barely able to move.

"Oh, shut up." Daniel says. "You deserve this. You're the reason Cat broke up with me. I was going to make her my Mate, but you ruined that." He says spitefully.

"I had nothing to do with that." I say in response. "Just let me go." I say, feeling weak.

"No." Daniel says, anger in his tone. "I'm going to kill you, kill that Goth Hunter, and make Cat my Mate." He says, stepping over and slapping me as I manage to sit up.

"Back. The fuck. Away from her." I hear from behind me. Looking over, being cautious of Daniel, I see Jade and Cat standing there, Jade with a handgun and silencer and Cat with two daggers.

"How did you get here?" Daniel asks, a hint of fear in his voice, staring between me and the Hunters.

"We're better than you think, clearly." Cat says, glaring at Daniel. "Now back away before I castrate you." She warns, twirling the daggers around slowly, standing in place.

"Babe." Daniel says, walking towards her, seemingly ignoring me. "I can fix this. We can be together again." He says, sounding desperate.

"Take another step. I dare you." Jade says, aiming the gun at Daniel, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stay out of this Gothica." Daniel says with a warning glare.

"Don't touch her." I say, trying to stand up again, failing when my muscles feel close to giving in.

"What'd you do to her?" Cat asks, staring between me and Daniel.

"A combination of Wolvesbane, and those flowers that cause paralysis and tighten the muscles." Daniel says, seeming to have no problem answering her question. "She can't move, her muscles are starting to feel too heavy to move, and slowly poisoning her." He says, starting to walk closer to Cat, stopping when Jade takes a step forward, her gun aimed at him.

"How'd you get the Wolvesbane and the muscle flowers?" She asks, her grip on the gun tightening.

"Not all Hunters hate Wolves." Daniel says smugly. "You really shouldn't trust those you don't know." He tells her, taking a step back.

"How do you plan on making Cat your Mate? She doesn't have Wolf blood." I ask, trying to move, but unable to because of the ground flower petals and stems used for the muscle paralysis.

"Injection." Daniel answers, starting to remove his clothes. "I found out that if a full blood Wolf gives a human blood injections, you can turn them into a Mutt." He says, referring to the half human/half Wolf hybrids that are rare this day and age since most Wolves avoid humans and very little humans will stay with a Wolf after finding out what they are.

"You're insane." Cat says, shaking her head.

"No. Far from it." Daniel says, down to his boxers. "I also hear that a bite can make it easier because of our saliva. Let's try it." He says, starting to shift.

"Wait." I say with the last bit of strength I have. "Why drag Jade into this?" I ask, starting to fade away.

"She's here." Daniel says simply, lowering himself as he shifts.

**No POV**

As Daniel starts to shift, Jade and Cat take a step back, watching him and the now passed out Tori. "What do we do?" Cat asks Jade as they watch Daniel shift.

"Kill the bastard." Jade answers, aiming down the sight of her gun and pulling the trigger, the sound being muffled from the silencer.

Before she pulls the trigger, Daniel, in his half-shifted form, jumps aside and hunches in front of Tori, putting her at risk of being shot if Jade fires. "Shit." Jade says, knowing what Daniel's planning.

"Let me." Cat whispers as Daniel shifts, taking a few risky steps towards him.

"Cat." Jade whispers harshly, her gun never leaving Daniel.

"Did you bring the anti-venom treatments with you?" Cat asks, tightening her grip on her daggers.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade asks, glancing at Cat.

"When it's clear, give them to Tori, and get her out of here." Cat says, eyes never leaving Daniel.

"Cat." Jade whispers, slowly moving around to keep Daniel in sight.

Ignoring Jade, Cat slowly makes her way towards a now fully shifted Daniel. With each step she takes towards him, Jade takes a step to the side, and Daniel takes a step to stay in front of Tori and be able to get out of the way if Jade fires at him.

"Daniel. Why are you doing this?" Cat asks as if she's speaking to a dog. "Come on." She tries to entice, patting her knees like a person does to get a dog's attention.

With a low growl, Daniel snaps at Cat, making her take a step back in case he tries to bite.

"Sit, doggy." Jade growls out before Daniel can bite Cat.

"Jade." Cat says with a warning to Jade. "Forgive me." She whispers, dropping her daggers and getting down to be on level with Daniel. With a quick glance at Jade, Cat nods her head towards Tori and looks fully at Daniel, meeting his gaze. "Daniel, if you kill Tori, I'll never forgive you." She warns him, shaking her head.

With a growl from Daniel, Jade makes her way towards Tori, hoping Cat keeps his full attention long enough to inject Tori with the anti-venoms, occasionally keeping an eye on Daniel in case he tries to attack. When Jade gets a few feet away from Tori, Daniel snaps his head towards her.

A mistake on his part, because Cat grabs a dagger she dropped and tries to stab him. He saw the movement, and was unable to dodge it fully, but not fast enough to get away scratch free, the silver tipped blade slicing his shoulder and part of his chest.

"Now." Cat says, grabbing the other dagger and rolling, giving Jade a chance to shoot at Daniel to at least get him to back off.

With Daniel snarling at Cat and Jade, Jade jogs over and pulls the syringes out of her jacket pocket to inject Tori, glad Cat mixed them in the car on the way after finding out what was thrown at Tori, as Cat keeps enough of Daniel's attention.

"I will never be your Mate." Cat tells Daniel, putting a dagger away and pulling out a throwing star with silver imbedded into the edges.

"Cat, down." Jade says, aiming her gun at Daniel once Tori is fully injected.

"No." Cat says, standing up and moving to block Jade. "It's my fault you and Tori got into his crosshairs. I'm the one to take him out." She says absolutely, throwing the throwing star at him and jumping aside, pulling out her second dagger again, standing in a battle pose as Jade keeps an eye on Daniel, Cat, and Tori.

Thanks to Cat's accuracy with throwing items, the throwing star impaled his side, digging into a couple of ribs. Because of that, Daniel backtracked and tries to pull the throwing star out of his side, giving Jade and Cat a chance to collect Tori and try to get her to safety.

"She's mine." Daniel growls out, shifting back to human form. "Tori will die for ruining us, Jade will die for helping her, and you will be my Mate. I accept nothing else." He says, pulling the throwing star out now that he can reach it, tossing it aside.

"How long will it take for Tori to wake up?" Jade asks as she carries Tori to the edge of the forest.

"Don't know. It depends on how long the poison has been in her system and the damage done to her. The muscle paralysis one stalls healing." Cat says, eyes on Daniel.

"It doesn't matter. My plan won't fail." Daniel says, standing up and wincing in pain.

"Yeah, it will." Jade says, aiming her gun at Daniel again, careful not to drop Tori.

"If he dies, his inside man kills you." Tori mumbles, starting to wake up.

"What?" Cat asks, looking between a smug Daniel and awakening Tori.

"Ryder told me." Tori tries to say, stopping when she's still too tired to speak fully.

"Shit." Jade says, taking the silencer off her gun and pocketing it. "What do you recommend?" She asks, leaving it open for either woman to answer, not entirely trusting information from Ryder but letting it go for now.

"We can't call our superiors." Cat says, shaking her head. "They'll either kill Tori or take her as a prisoner." She explains her daggers at the ready.

"I know." Jade says, agreeing.

"I'm going to kill you girls and make Cat mine." Daniel says, starting to shift now that he's healed enough.

"How fast do you think he is right now?" Jade asks as Daniel slowly shifts, his wound starting to close more as he shifts.

"Slower than before, but still fast." Cat answers honestly, relying on her knowledge of Wolves and when they're injured.

"Works for me." Jade says, aiming her gun and pulling the trigger. With Daniel's speed being still heightened, he's able to dodge the attack fully, but not enough to avoid the bullet, the silver round imbedding itself in his shoulder.

"Bitch." Daniel says with a growl, his shifting slower than normal.

"Not the kind you want." Jade says, firing again, firing off five more shots with only two hitting Daniel, the other three missing or grazing him. "And plans?" She asks, keeping Daniel in the sight of her gun in case he tries anything.

"Knees." Tori says with a bit of strength as she wakes up more. "Aim for the knees and legs. Take out his speed." She says, trying to stand.

"Worth a shot." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders, helping Tori up.

"Sounds good." Jade says, aiming her gun a bit lower, aiming for Daniel's knees and thighs.

Before she pulls the trigger, Daniel jumps to the side and rushes the two. Expecting to catch the girls off guard, he runs full force in an attempt to grab Cat and drag her away, stopping when Tori, still in human form, jumps in the way and blocks his attempt, a decision she regrets because she has yet to return to full strength.

"Leave them alone, Daniel." Tori says, kneeling and panting heavily, trying to find the strength to shift and fight him.

As an answer, Daniel lets out a growl, showing no fear or concern from Tori's words. Taking advantage of Tori's weakness, Daniel swings his right paw, aiming to at least knock Tori out so he can continue his plan, being stopped when Jade shoots his shoulder, making him buckle from the weight he had pressed on it as he was about to swing his paw.

"Down boy." Jade says, firing again and getting him in the left calf, making him drop to his knee. "I think the puppy's gone rabid. Guess he needs to be put down." She says, shooting his other calf and shoulder, causing Daniel to drop to his stomach.

"Wait." Tori says as Jade ejects the clip and inserts a full one.

"Why?" Jade asks, slightly irritated, as she aims her gun back at Daniel.

"Who's your inside man?" Tori asks Daniel, thanking Cat with a nod as the smaller girl helps her up a bit.

"None of your concern." Daniel says after he shifts back to human, hoping a random camper might walk by and see him in bullet wounds and Jade with her gun aimed at him.

"Tell me." Tori says, grabbing one of Cat's daggers and staggering towards him, little emotion in her eyes.

"No." Daniel says, showing no fear as he uses his energy to heal and push the bullets out of his body.

"Now." Tori says, dropping to her knees and pressing the tip of the dagger's blade into his thigh where one of the bullets entered.

"What the…?" Cat asks, surprised to see Tori essentially torturing someone for information.

"No idea." Jade says, as surprised as Cat.

"FUCK!" Daniel roars out when the blade breaks skin, opening the wound from the bullet, the blade slowly entering his thigh. "Sinjin!" He calls out, the pain getting too hard to handle as more of the blade slides into his thigh.

"What?" All three girls say, staring at Daniel as the blade, less than half an inch in his thigh, slips out when Tori's grip drops.

**That's it for this chapter. I know I'm prolonging the end of Daniel, but I thought this would be a good way to end.**

**Originally, I wasn't going to choose Sinjin to have any part in this fic, but I thought it'd be interesting if Sinjin was against the girls, but also a Hunter like Cat and Jade.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This chapter is the last we'll see of Daniel in this fic, and the issue of Sinjin will be covered.**

**Glad I managed to surprise a few of you by adding Sinjin in as Daniel's inside man.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters. Prompt is courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

**No POV**

"Sinjin?" Tori asks, backing away from Daniel, leaving the dagger by his bleeding thigh. "Wait, he's a Hunter?" She asks, turning around to look at Jade and Cat, not believing what she's heard.

"Yeah." Cat says, staring at Daniel. "His family, like mine and Jade's, is one of the founding families." She says, stunned.

"That's why he was always so obsessed with me." Jade adds, voice more stable than Cat's. "He always said he was going to 'merge the bloodlines' to make the ultimate Hunter."

"And he sided with me when I promised him I could give him to you." Daniel says, causing the three woman to jump. "I was always planning on killing him after I killed Tori and made Cat mine." He adds with a smirk, slowly reaching for the dropped dagger, intending on killing Tori, no matter what.

"I can't believe this." Tori says, fully facing the other two woman, shaking her head.

"Believe it." Daniel says, stumbling to stand up, dagger in hand, behind Tori's back. "How little you know people, Victoria." He says with a sneer, the dagger hidden behind Tori's back as he gets ready to strike before he's shot by Jade.

As the three girls stand in silence, not believing Sinjin Van Cleef was the one to help him, Daniel straightens up as he starts to heal, the point of the dagger aimed at the base of Tori's spine.

"Tori, duck." Cat says quickly, seeing Daniel's arm swing back as he aims to strike with the dagger.

Letting instinct take over, Tori does as Cat says, jumping aside and ducking, grunting in pain from her injuries not being fully healed yet, as Cat throws a dagger, the twin to the one Daniel was aiming at Tori's back, hitting Daniel in the stomach.

"Time to go to sleep, pooch." Jade says, her training kicking in when she fires her gun into Daniel's heart, lungs, and neck, dropping him. "Permanently." She adds, walking over and firing into the heart and skull.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks, walking over to Tori to check on her as Jade makes her way back over to Cat and Tori, both of Cat's dagger's in hand.

"Just need time to heal." Tori says as Cat helps her up. "What are you guys going to do about Sinjin?" She asks, looking around at Cat and Jade.

"We have to call him in, tell the superiors." Jade says, wiping off Cat's daggers after putting her gun back in its holster. "Leave it to them." She says, handing Cat her daggers.

"How could Daniel have talked to Sinjin?" Cat asks, leading Tori out of the woods.

"Did he ever talk to Sinjin when he was there and surprised us when he was dating Cat?" Jade asks as they make their way through the trees towards the entrance, taking it slow so Tori can heal without using too much energy at once.

"Not that I saw. He was usually with me when he was at school." Cat adds in, letting out a sigh as Jade pulls out her phone. "Who are you calling?" She asks, wondering who she could be calling since Cat usually takes care of the calls.

"My dad. He'll know what to do." Jade says, putting her phone to her ear as it starts to ring.

"What about Daniel's body?" Tori asks as they walk, worrying about someone seeing his bloody body.

"We'll come back later to wrap it up and take it to be burned." Cat answers, telling protocol to Tori. "After that, we have to report in, tell them things are taken care of." She adds, hinting that Tori's not a threat.

"Shit." Jade says, putting her phone in her pocket.

"What?" Cat asks as they walk, speeding up now that Tori's able to move on her own.

"No answer." Jade says with a sigh.

"Well, it is kinda late." Tori points out, straightening up a bit.

"It's more than that. If he's asleep, someone else would have answered." Jade says, looking alert. "If he doesn't call back soon, or if he doesn't answer next time I call, I'm contacting the trainers. They'll know what to do." She says, looking around as they walk.

"Trainers?" Tori asks as they near the entrance, not seeing any sign of Ryder or his Pack.

"The people who train us. Trainers are higher rank than those that go out on missions. They're essentially the second in commands of the Organization." Jade answers, not caring that she's telling a Wolf, regardless of not trusting her not even a day ago, about the Organization.

"Where's Ryder and the others?" Cat asks, looking around as they get to the opening, seeing only their car.

"I don't smell them. Their scent is faint, like they left shortly after you guys did." Tori says, able to use her sense of smell now that she's healed enough without worrying about using energy.

"What do you think they did?" Cat asks, walking towards the rental car.

"No idea." Jade says, relaxing a bit. "They left a note?" She asks when she sees a piece of paper under the windshield wiper.

"Yeah." Tori says as Cat grabs it and opens it, grabbing her phone to use it as a light.

"What's it say?" Jade asks, walking to Cat's side, Tori taking the other side of the shorter girl.

"'We're leaving town, and won't contact Tori again. You won't have to worry about us, we won't make mistakes like Daniel. The Daniels Pack.' That's it?" Cat asks after reading what Ryder wrote.

"Why the hell are they just leaving? Are they involved with something we don't know about?" Jade asks suspiciously, never liking Ryder.

"I don't know." Tori says, stepping away a bit. "I don't like this." She says, shaking her head. "Something's not right." She adds, staring at the other two women.

"There's nothing we can do for now. We have scouts watching for any Wolf activity, so if they make themselves known, we'll know and intervene." Jade says, grabbing the keys and unlocking the doors. "Anybody hungry?" She asks, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Let's go." Cat says, folding up the note and heading for the passenger seat. "Come on. We'll drop you off after." She tells Tori.

"You guys aren't worried about Ryder, someone finding Daniel's body?" Tori asks, climbing into the back seat, moving to sit in the middle as Jade starts the ignition.

"Ryder's not a concern for now. And Daniel's body will be taken care of in the morning." Jade says, pulling away. "Not a lot of people wander that deep into the forest, unless they're hunting or camping, and the weather is too bad for either of those over the next few days." She says, always paying attention to the weather because Wolves aren't known to hunt when the weather is too bad.

"And what about Sinjin?" Tori asks as Jade drives towards a twenty-four hour diner.

"Tori, relax. It's our problem, not yours." Cat says with a small smile, looking over her shoulder at Tori.

"It is my problem if Daniel told Sinjin about me, and Sinjin told the Hunters." Tori says, not realizing that she didn't say it as if Cat and Jade were Hunters.

"We would've been alerted if he did." Jade says, glancing at Tori through the rearview mirror. "Relax." She says, driving down the dark and deserted street.

"I hope so." Tori says, leaning back with a sigh.

An hour later, after Tori gets dropped off at her apartment, Jade and Cat walk into their motel and get ready for bed.

"Finally." Jade says, wearing only her panties, when her phone goes off and she sees it's her dad's number.

"Have you no shame?" Cat asks, amused, as she changes to her sleep shorts and light spaghetti strap shirt.

"No." Jade says, answering the phone.

As Jade talks with her father, Cat heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Walking out, she sees Jade hang up the phone and pull on a large shirt, her panties dropping shortly after.

"What'd he say?" Cat asks, setting the alarm and making sure all the lights, other than the bedside lamp, are off.

"He'll talk to Sinjin and his sister, and he's sending a clean up crew to take care of Daniel's body and anything else." Jade says, climbing onto her bed.

"Why Courtney?" Cat asks, pulling the blanket over herself.

"He figures Courtney will have some info about things, with how close the two were in training and everything." Jade replies, laying back. "Thankfully, he didn't ask about any other Wolves, and I didn't mention Ryder and his Pack. I just told him it was a Rogue and we took care of him." She says, closing her eyes.

"Jade?" Cat asks a few moments later after Jade shut off the lamp.

"Yeah?" Jade asks, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"What are we going to do about Tori?" Cat asks, rolling onto her side.

"I don't know." Jade answers quietly.

**That's it for this. Hope it was good.**

**If Daniel's death was a little anticlimactic, or anything else, I apologize.**

**Next chapter will have Jade and Cat talking to Tori, and I'll hint at the couple I plan for this fic.**

**Sorry I'm taking so long with that, by the way.**

**There will be a few chapters left, three at least counting next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This chapter deals with the backlash of Sinjin a bit more, as well as Jade and Cat talking to Tori, and a hint at the couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters. Prompt is from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

**Jade POV**

"What's the news?" I ask my dad a couple of days after dealing with Daniel.

Since that night, Cat and I have yet to talk to Tori, each of us too busy dealing with things. Cat and I with finalizing our mission and getting some details on Sinjin, and Tori with catching up on sleep and work.

"The Van Cleef family has been informed on Sinjin's betrayal." My dad says in a business-like tone. He's the big boss, or whatever, of the Organization and a big time law firm for a reason, trust me. "Courtney has informed us that her brother has been less interested in the Hunt, and more on being your partner, regardless of a partner being picked years in advance based on how each member works." He informs as I sit on the bed, Cat's out doing some quick food shopping and informing the manager of the motel we're staying in that we'll be leaving today or tomorrow.

"And Sinjin? Has he been seen since?" I ask, leaning against the pillows, remembering how he informed me that Sinjin, after news of Daniel's death was released to the Organization, has fled the compound, leaving little to no trace that he was even there.

"Not yet, no." My dad informs, voice gruff. "There was a sign of him in your approximate area, but nothing concrete."

"Wait, when was this?" I ask, interrupting him, Sinjin being close by news to me.

"Roughly twenty-four hours after you completed the mission." Dad informs with a deadpan, not liking the interruption.

"And you didn't think that'd be pertinent information for me to know? The guy who seems to be hellbent on getting me to marry him and 'combine the bloodlines' being in the same state?" I ask, frustrated.

"It was not a match, so we felt no need to worry." Dad informs, same deadpan. "When will you and Catarina be returning?" He asks, as if a potential threat of a fellow Hunter stalking me is no big deal.

"Today or tomorrow." I answer, not arguing, knowing it'd be futile to try with him. "We're taking a short break though. After we return, we'll fill out the last of the paperwork and whatever else, then we're coming back to relax." I inform him, hanging up. "Bastard." I say as the door opens.

"Who's a bastard?" Cat asks, a paper bag in hand.

"My dad. Apparently, less than a day after we took care of Daniel, Sinjin left the compound and made his way here." I answer, sighing. "It wasn't a guaranteed match, or something, she he 'didn't feel the need to inform us' about Sinjin being in town." I say, mocking his voice.

"Wait, why would Sinjin be here? How would he even know we were here?" Cat asks, placing the bag on her bed and taking out what she bought for lunch, two salads, two Italian subs from the grocery store, two bottles of water, one bottle of lemonade, one bottle of lemon iced tea, and two small bags of chips.

"From what I last heard before we left for this mission, Sinjin was transferred to communications, so he most likely found out while he was there." I say, grabbing a salad, sub, water, and the iced tea. "Guess he decided to rabbit and try to talk to me or something." I say, shrugging, as I open the salad container and pull out the small thing of Italian dressing it came with. "Did you get the Italian dressing I like? I hate the small things these come with." I say, tossing it into the bag, smirking when it surprises her when she pulls the bottle of Italian dressing out. "Thought you were better at knowing your surroundings?" I tease as she tosses the bottle to me.

"Shut up." She counters with a sigh, sitting on her bed. "Should we be on the lookout for Sinjin now?" She asks, removing the plastic wrap from her sub and taking out the small packet of mayo it came with.

"No idea." I say, grabbing a plastic fork and taking a bite of my salad after covering it lightly with dressing. "I guess we act as normal as we can, and if we see him, alert the others." I say, swallowing the bite. "What do you want to do with our upcoming break?" I ask, messing with the salad to mix the dressing in more.

"I don't know." Cat says thoughtfully after swallowing her bite of sub. "Would it be safe to come back here and get to know Tori again?" She asks, a small drop of mayo on the corner of her lip.

"I don't see why not." I say as she licks the drop off. "Not staying in this motel though. There are cum stains on the mattresses, blankets, and pillows." I say, grimacing a bit.

"And curtains and shower curtain." She says, shuddering. "And Tori's apartment isn't big enough for three people."

'Not unless we share a bed.' I think as she finishes mentioning Tori. The small blush on her cheeks telling me she was thinking the same. "We'll figure something out." I say, keeping my thoughts to myself.

An hour later, Cat and I walk to Tori's apartment door. Instead of knocking, like a normal person would do, I grab out my set of lock picking tools and open the door, smirking when it opens easily and that Tori didn't lock the deadbolt or chain.

"HERE PUPPY!" I yell, smirking when I hear a growl from the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cat asks with a chuckle as we hear the bathroom door open and a wet Tori, no towel or anything covering her, makes her way into the living room. "Whoa." She says, staring at Tori.

"Damnit. Now the apartment's going to smell like wet dog." I say with a smirk, closing the door before a neighbor sees her.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment, and how did you get in?" Tori asks, crossing her arms, pressing her breasts together.

"Picked the lock." I answer casually, making my way to her small kitchen. "We have information on Sinjin. Get dressed. Cat's about to kneel down and eat you out." I say as I grab some coffee, hiding my thoughts on wanting to do the same.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cat yells, making me chuckle. "It's not like you weren't thinking the same." She says when Tori walks into her room and closes the door, just loud enough for me to hear as I add some sugar and stir the coffee.

"I wasn't obvious about it though. You couldn't take your eyes off of her tanned hide." I say, sipping my coffee. "Damn, she makes good coffee." I say with a small moan, not having coffee since before we went after Daniel.

"What information?" Tori asks a moment later as Cat and I sit on her couch, me sipping my coffee and Cat sipping from the bottle of water she bought earlier.

"Soon after it was known that he sold out the Organization essentially, he left the compound and made his way here. I just found out an hour ago." I start off, eyes scanning her body, noticing her lack of bra in her air conditioned apartment.

"The Organization took care of Daniel's body and the scene, and sent out a warning to be on the lookout for Sinjin." Cat continues, telling Tori what I told her on our way up here. "Not much else is known, other than he, or someone looking similar to him, was seen here the day after Daniel was taken care of."

"There were no questions about other Wolves?" Tori asks, taking the loveseat across from us, leaning forward so Cat and I can see down her loose necked shirt.

"No, but Sinjin did let slip that there was a Pack of Wolves not connected to the Rogue." I answer, looking away from the view down her shirt. "When we were asked, we simply said we didn't witness any other Wolves, or a Pack, so Sinjin was either misinformed or the Pack was long gone before we got here." I say, assuring her that no one but Cat and I know she's here. Not counting Ryder or his Pack.

"When are you guys heading back?" Tori asks softly a few moments later, the silence becoming uncomfortable with neither of us speaking.

"Tomorrow. We were going to head back tonight, but the next available flight isn't until tomorrow morning." Cat answers, making less of an effort to look down Tori's shirt than I did. "We're going out to dinner tonight. You should come." She invites, looking into Tori's eyes.

"Where to?" Tori asks, sitting up and looking at us.

"You pick." I say, chugging the rest of the coffee, not minding the burn it leaves in my mouth. "Let's go Cat. We have to finish packing and tell the horny motel douche we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." I say, standing up and setting the coffee mug on her table on my way to the door.

"Or you could check out today and stay here tonight? It's closer to the airport by a few miles, and don't have to worry about anyone trying to take pictures of you while you sleep or something?" Tori offers, following us to the door.

"Kay. We'll bring out stuff with us when we pick you up for dinner." Cat says, answering before I get the chance to say anything and heading out the door.

"Will I see either of you after you leave tomorrow?" Tori asks softly as I head out and she holds the door open for me, Cat already long gone, probably at the rental car already.

"Relax, Vega." I say, purposely using her last name again. "We're taking a short vacation after we get things taken care of. We'll be back in a few days tops." I say, walking out the door.

**That's it for this. I was going to add the dinner, but it would've seemed like filler I think.**

**Next chapter will have Jade and Cat returning after taking care of everything before their break.**

**Any guesses on who the pairing, if any, is for this? If so, leave it in a review of PM.**

**The answer will be revealed next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves.**

**Early update since I finished earlier than I thought I would. Next chapter should hopefully be end of next week or the week after, depending on how long it takes me to write it and how long it'll be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters. Prompt is from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

**No POV**

"I hate turbulence." Jade says as she and Cat make their way to the baggage carousel to collect their luggage for their two week vacation from Hunting.

"You hate a lot of stuff." Cat adds, a little distracted, as they wait for their luggage.

"What's on your mind?" Jade asks, glancing at the shorter girl beside her.

"I've been wondering about something." Cat says as their luggage starts to fall onto the conveyor belt.

"And?" Jade asks when Cat doesn't say any more after a moment of silence.

"What are we going to do about Tori?" Cat asks, neither of them seeing their bags yet.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, eyes on the luggage. "Her name was left out of the reports, no one reported another Wolf since Daniel. What else is there?" She asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean with us? We both like her, but we have no idea if she likes us like we like her." Cat whispers, not looking at the pale woman.

"There's nothing we can do." Jade says with a sigh, knowing Cat's right. "The best we can do is wait I guess." She says when she sees their suitcases, Jade a dark purple one with her family's Hunter's crest, a large 'W' made of daggers with the Hunter's logo in the middle.

"Wait for what, though?" Cat asks, grabbing hers, a light pink bag with her family's crest, a 'V' made of the Valentine family's preferred weapon, the serrated edge daggers that Cat rarely uses, with the Hunter's logo above it.

"Wish I had an answer, Kitty Cat." Jade says as the two head out to head for the car rental place next door.

An hour and a half later, Jade and Cat pull into the same motel as their last visit, this time driving a navy blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, the only dark colored car they had, finding a parking spot and grabbing their suitcases and carry-ons.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Cat asks, the two never using their vacation time until now, neither knowing what to do without worrying about a case.

"No fucking clue." Jade says as they walk to the desk to get a room, a slightly older woman standing behind the desk. "One room, two beds." She tells the woman, grabbing her money from her purse to pay for the room.

"How long will you be staying?" The woman asks, grabbing a room key, giving the two a slightly knowing look.

"Couple of weeks, and if you stare at us like that again, I'll cut your eyes out." Jade says, grabbing the key and paying for the room.

"Understood." The woman, Rebecca as her nametag states, says as she takes Jade's money and gives her the change.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" Cat asks as they head for their room, a mirror image of the room they had last time, but the doors and windows are on opposite sides due to the placement of the room.

"She was staring at us like we were about to shoot a porno or something." Jade says, using the key to get in and kicking the door open. "What time does Tori get off today?" She asks, tossing her suitcase and carry-on onto the bed.

"Don't know. She said she was working a double and was heading out to burn off energy in the woods." Cat says, setting her bags on her bed and sitting down by the pillows.

"Not the same woods as when we took care of Daniel, right?" Jade asks, laying down on the bed, her feet resting on top of her bags.

"Don't know. Probably, just not the same area, since she knows those woods so well." Cat says, laying her head back.

An hour later, the two head into town to get something to eat, planning on visiting Tori before she goes into the woods.

"Will you stop freaking out?" Jade asks as they pull into a local diner to eat dinner.

"But what if we tell her and she turns us down?" Cat asks, referring to her freaking out on the ride into town about telling Tori they like her and her fear of Tori turning them both down, or just her.

"She's not like that." Jade says, opening the driver's side door after shutting off the car and taking out the key.

"I know, but I can't help but freak out." Cat says, following Jade into the small diner. "Table for two." She tells the waitress at the register.

"We'll talk more later, alright?" Jade says as they're led to a booth by the back of the room.

"Alright." Cat says, letting out a sigh.

When the two are done eating, and they split the bill, they head back to their room and change to go into the woods, looking for Tori.

**Tori POV**

After a tiring double shift, I head home and put on a dark purple sundress and a pair of sandles to change out of when I go running in the woods.

"Why did I take this double shift again?" I ask myself as I strip and grab the sundress and sandles to change into. After putting the dress and sandles on, I head out and take the quick jog to the nearby woods, going around to avoid where Ryder and his Pack used to stick around, and to avoid where I last saw Daniel.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I ask when I see Jade and Cat walking around the perimeter of the woods, Jade dressed in jogging pants and tight tank top, both black, with black tennis shoes, and Cat's wearing pink shorts, matching tank top, a white sports bra underneath, and white tennis shoes, both with their weapons at their waist. (Jade her gun and short dagger, and Cat with her two medium daggers.)

"We need to talk." Cat says shyly, looking down a bit as they walk up to me.

"About?" I ask, stopping in front of them.

"What's your view on lesbians and bisexuals?" Jade asks flatly, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" I ask, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jade and I are bi and we want to know if you're okay with that." Cat says quickly, looking away.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine with that." I say slowly, looking between them.

"Are you?" Jade asks, staring at me.

"Am I what? Okay with you two being bi? Yeah, I really am." I say, staring at them, trying to figure that out.

"No, are you gay or bi?" Jade asks, staring at me.

"Uh, I'm bi." I answer, staring between them, Jade's straight gaze and Cat's worried look.

"Good." Jade says with a smirk. "There, nothing to worry about Cat." She says, patting the smaller girl's back.

"Jade!" "What now?" Cat and I say, staring at Jade.

"What?" Jade says, staring at us. "She wasn't sure if you liked girls," She says, looking at me as she points at Cat. "And we want to know if you'd date one of us." She tells me.

"What now?" I repeat, stunned by her last sentence.

"What?" Jade asks, not getting why I'm confused.

"You want to know what now?" I ask, not getting her mindset.

"Will. You. Date. Me. Or. Cat?" Jade asks slowly, speaking to me like I was a young child.

"Huh?" I ask, looking between the smirking Jade and worried Cat.

'What the fuck?' I ask myself, staring at them.

"Just answer me. Would you ever date me or Cat?" Jade asks again, letting her arms drop to her side.

"Why are you asking me this?" I ask, looking between the two, hoping Cat will help make this easier to figure out.

"Maybe we should talk about this later?" Cat asks, looking close to crying. I guess me avoiding the question isn't helping with that part.

"Fine." Jade says, looking mad at me. "Tomorrow morning, we'll be at your apartment. We'll talk then." She says, grabbing Cat's arm and dragging her away, most likely towards their car.

As they walk away, I can't help but stare at them. Or, more specifically, their asses. What? They're hypnotic.

**I know I said I'd say what the pairing is, but since I feel this is close to the end, I decided to leave it somewhat open.**

**Next chapter will be the last, possibly, and I'll say what the overall pairing is. Sorry I'm taking so long to say it. It'll also be the longest chapter of the fic, since I'm wrapping this up and getting the relationship set up.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to the final chapter of **_**'Hunted'**_**. The pairing is revealed, and the things with Sinjin and Ryder's Pack are taken care of. If I miss anything, any ties left undone, please let me know. I'll write an epilogue to finish it, but for now, this is it for **_**'Hunted'**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_** or any characters. Prompt is from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. Or the two characters we'll see later in the chapter. They'll be explained at the end.  
**

**No POV**

It's been a few days since Tori last saw Cat and Jade. After driving to Tori's apartment, Jade gave Tori a simple message.

"_Take some time to think. Let us know what you decide." _Jade said as she started the rented car and drove away.

Since then, when Tori wasn't working or running around at night to burn off energy as a Wolf, she would think about Jade and Cat, and if she should risk picking one, or neither, of them.

"I don't know what to do." The Wolf would say at the end of each day before going to sleep.

Jade and Cat, on the other hand, put their time and energy into looking for Sinjin. From what they were told, Sinjin is either around the town they're in, or in the town itself. After being sent a picture of Sinjin in their room (reminding Jade too much of when they were in high school and he would do that on an almost monthly basis.), the two girls set a trap for him, knowing it wouldn't be the only time he'd do it.

Above their door, Jade set up a trap on the top frame, dropping a mixture of Cat's that would cause his muscles to tense up, making his body almost stop in it's tracks. Beside the door, a combined effort of Jade and Cat would be released, a gaseous mixture that would knock him unconscious from an hour to three hours. When both mixtures would be activated, an alarm would be sent to Jade's and Cat's phones, letting them know that he's been caught.

To make sure a housekeeper or the manager, or some random person, would set it off, they made sure to tell the manager not to allow anyone to enter their room. To make sure it stuck, they used some connections in law enforcement (some cops in the area are from a family of Hunters, but took their training in a different direction.) to make sure of this by having a camera set up above the front of the door, sending a pic every five seconds to Jade's and Cat's phones, allowing them to know.

While they were out and about, taking care of some shopping and wasting time until either Sinjin gets caught or Tori contacts them, their phones go off. Checking it, both girls see an image of a nervous Sinjin about to pick the lock to their room. A moment later, it goes off again, this time alerting them that their mixtures were activated, alerting them that it worked.

"How would we have deactivated the traps if he didn't try to get in while we were out?" Cat asks, sounding a bit distracted, as Jade drives to their room.

"It's set to be deactivated with an app on our phones." Jade says, not telling anymore.

After an almost fifteen minute drive, the two girls arrive at their room to see the open door and a slight mist in the air around their door, slowly dissipating. "Is it safe to enter?" Cat asks, watching the mist.

"Yeah. It's the same combination that we would use against Wolves in human form, just watered down for a human." Jade says, walking through the mist without getting effected by it's effects. "Call the Organization and tell them we caught Sinjin." She says, dragging Robbie to the middle of the room and letting him fall down on the carpeted floor.

"Got it." Cat says, walking in and closing the door, undoing the triggers of the traps around the door and calling Jade's father.

A half hour later, Cat and Jade sit on their beds and keep an eye on Sinjin, not knowing what his training on dealing with toxins dealt with.

"What'd he say?" Jade asks, getting up and grabbing a bottle of watermelon flavored water from the bags they carried in with them after Sinjin was taken care of.

"He's sending someone over now. Said they'd be here in about an hour or so. There's a small group of Hunters still around here, and he's sending them over to collect him." Cat says, grabbing an apple flavored water for herself.

"Hope it keeps him down until then." Jade says, watching Sinjin's motionless body. "If he gets up and tries to run, I'll tackle him." She says, her right hand inching towards her weapon of choice when not on a Hunt, a modified full tang Japanese Tanto with her family crest itched just above the small bump acting as a guard.

"Why do you use that when on a break, but a gun on a Hunt?" Cat asks, her hands on her modified daggers. Like Jade, she uses different weapons than on a Hunt. Unlike Jade, they're still daggers, just without the family crest, just a Hunter's crest.

"I'm not wasting ammo on an idiot. The gun is only used because of how quick a Wolf can get. I won't risk letting one get close enough to me to worry about." Jade says, her hand wrapping around the material covering the tang of her blade.

A little under an hour later, the door opens. Three Hunters whose training was focused on clean up and removal over Hunting, walk in with a modified cuff system. They're usually for Wolves, the modifications for a Wolf's strength added in and with small studs covered in silver to prevent them from trying to shift.

"Try knocking next time. And invest in regular cuffs or something." Jade says, glaring at the three Hunters as they grab Sinjin and cuff him, using the smelling salts to slowly bring Sinjin back into consciousness.

"We use what we are told." The leader of the three, a Hunter with more experience than Jade or Cat, as Sinjin starts coming to.

"Wh-where am I?" Sinjin asks as he comes to, slowly opening his eyes as he looks around.

"Hello Sinjin." Jade says, stepping in front of Sinjin.

"Oh. Jade. Hey." Sinjin says, fear growing in his eyes.

"You're lucky we were told not to kill you." Jade says, stepping aside.

A few minutes later, Jade closes and locks the door after the Cleaners take Sinjin away. "Well, that was easier than I though." Cat says with a sigh as Jade sits down.

"Easy for us. Don't care about what happens to Sinjin." Jade says, finishing her flavored water. "Now what?" She asks as she tosses the empty bottle into the trash bin, collapsing back with a sigh of her own.

"Don't know." Cat says, mirroring Jade's position.

Later that evening, as Tori is about to strip and Shift for her nightly run, Ryder walks up to her in Wolf form. "What?" Tori asks, glancing at him, trying to decide if she wants to show him her nude body before she Shifts, or just wait until he leaves.

A short moment later, Ryder Shifts to human form and faces Tori, showing no shame in his nude form. "Have you heard anything new involving Daniel's inside man?" Ryder asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I haven't talked to Cat or Jade in a few days." Tori says, making no move to look at Ryder.

"Keep an eye out just in case. He might still be in town and who knows what he'll do if he catches you." Ryder says, starting to Shift back.

"Got it. Now get out of town. I saw a few more Hunters around town, and if they see you, they'll do what they do best." Tori says as Ryder nods and jogs away. "What the fuck is he doing in town again anyways?" She asks, stripping off her lightweight shorts and tank top and putting them in a small shopping bag and tying them to a high branch.

Shifting, Tori starts running through the forest, hoping no one sees her. After running for a few hours, her thoughts running with her, she makes her way back to her clothes and gets dressed. Once dressed, she jogs home and thinks about Cat and Jade, one in particular. "I don't want to hurt either of them, but I can't choose just one." She comments to herself as she climbs into her apartment.

Waking up the next morning to a text, Jade and Cat look at the message, then each other. "Guess we're going to Tori's apartment for breakfast." Jade says after reading the text, standing up to shower.

"We don't have a lot of time, so I'm showering with you." Cat says, standing up and following Jade, both girls stripping.

An hour later, Jade and Cat walk up to Tori's closed door, Jade knocking somewhat impatiently.

"Could you not knock so loudly?" Tori says with a hint of sadness in her voice as she opens the door and steps aside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jade asks, stepping in front of Tori and crossing her arms under her breasts, inadvertently pushing them up and out.

"I can't decide." Tori says, leading the two girls to her small living room. "I like both of you, but I don't want to risk dating one and upsetting the other." She says, sitting on the chair to the side of the living room, not looking at either woman.

"You texted us at six thirty in the morning to tell us you can't decide which of us you want to date?" Jade asks, sitting on the couch, staring at the tanned Wolf.

"Why can't you decide?" Cat asks, looking at Tori.

"I don't know." Tori says with a slight whine. "No outcome I tried to think of seemed to work out." She admits, knowing it might not make sense.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, not believing her ears. "What 'outcomes'?" She asks, leaning forward.

"You're Hunters. I'm a Wolf. No matter what I thought of, it always ended with either me getting killed in my sleep, or something happening to you two." Tori says, closing her eyes.

"We can handle that." Cat tries to counter, failing when she sees Tori shake her head.

"No, we can't." Tori says, opening her eyes and looking at Jade and Cat. "How would it work? You two are rarely in one place for too long, just for a Hunt." She says, looking between the two. "And I'm a Wolf. I rarely have free time anymore. When I'm not working or something, I'm running around the forest so I don't have to worry about too much energy building up. The remainder of my time is sleeping and eating basically." She says, laying her had back. "It wouldn't work, and you know it." She says, not looking at either woman.

"We can handle that." Cat tries again. "We'll call you or something when we get a Hunt, and you can meet us there." She says.

"Then how will you explain me being there all the time? What about another Wolf? They'll know about me, and it won't end well." Tori says, looking at the women again.

"Fuck them." Jade says with certainty. "We'll just say you being there as a wolf expert and you're helping us with Wolves in wolf form, helping us point out a regular wolf of a Wolf like you." She says, standing up. "They'll believe it. We used experts all the time. We just lie about why we need them." She says, starting to pace. "As for the other Wolves, if they're a threat, we kill them. If we can trust them, we'll keep an eye on them to be safe." She says, stopping in front of Tori. "If none of that was involved, if we were just regular people, what would your answer be?" She asks, tapping her foot as she crosses her arm under her breasts again.

"I couldn't decide." Tori says, staring at Jade. "I wouldn't be able to pick one and upset the other." She says again, locking eyes with the pale Hunter.

"How about this?" Cat says, standing up and moving to Jade's left. "One date with me, then one with Jade. Pick who you think fits you best, and the other won't be upset or anything." She says, knowing the last part isn't exactly believable.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, not quite catching her true meaning.

"Think of it like the play date Sikowitz put you and Jade on in high school for that play, but an actual date. You'll just go on a second with someone else the next night." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders.

After a short moment of a growing uncomfortable silence, Tor finally agrees. Later that evening, a few hours before her nightly run, Tori agrees to meet Jade at a local diner a few miles away. Jade and Cat originally wanted a larger, fancier place for a first date, but agree once Tori explains that it's a small, private place where they can be alone and not overheard. (What Tori doesn't tell them is that the one running the diner is a Wolf who has strayed from their Pack because they didn't like the Pack's rules on hunting.)

A little before five, Tori leaves her apartment, locking the door behind her, and makes her way towards the small diner. Dressed in a lightweight skirt that goes to just above her knees, a thin white tank top with a sports bra underneath, and sandals that strap around the ankle, the tanned Wolf makes her way towards the diner, walking until she can catch a cab.

A little over ten minutes later, the cab drops her off in front of the diner. After paying for the cab, Tori heads in and heads for an empty table, facing the door for when Jade arrives.

"Hey Tori." The Lone Wolf and owner of the diner, Richard, says as he walks up to her. "Usual?" The early thirties Wolf asks, pulling out the small notepad just in case.

"No, not this time Richard." Tori says, looking at him. "I'm waiting for a friend. Think you can come back later?" She asks him.

"You have friends?" Richard asks, putting the notebook back in his pocket, with a laugh.

"How's Kate?" Tori counters with a smirk, reminding him of his Mate from his old Pack who he left, but occasionally visits when she can.

"Low blow, Vega." Richard says, staring at her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He says with a smile. "Wave me over when your friend gets here and you're ready to order." He says, heading away.

Not too much later, Jade walks in with a slight scowl, heading for Tori's table. "Why here?" She asks, looking around as she sits.

"The owner's a Lone Wolf. We can trust him. He became a close friend when I moved here because I knew he wouldn't tell other Wolves about me." Tori says, sitting up a bit straighter.

"So, what do they have to eat here?" Jade asks, looking at Tori.

"Pretty much the same things at any other diner." Tori says, nodding towards Richard to get his attention. "He doesn't know about you being a Hunter." She whispers as Richard gets to her.

"Don't order the beef burgers." Richard says with a deadly serious tone. "I just found out they're made of crackheads." He whispers loudly to mess with not only Jade, but the other patrons not used to his kind of humor.

"Excuse me?" Jade asks as Tori tries not to laugh.

"Kidding." Richard says, laughing. "The only thing I wouldn't recommend ordering is the veggie burger." He says, calming down as he pulls his notebook out.

"Why not?" Jade asks, glaring at him.

"We don't have veggie burgers here." Richard says with a smile. "What do you want to drink? We have Coke products, Pepsi products, water, fruit punch, Brisk Iced Tea, and blood." He says, opening to a blank page.

"I'll take a glass of blood. O negative." Tori says, oddly serious.

"What the fuck?" Jade asks, staring at Tori and Richard.

"And you?" Richard asks Jade.

"Coffee. Black with two sugars." Jade says in a daze. "What kind of place did you take me to?" She asks Tori after Richard walks away.

"Inside joke." Tori says, laughing. "I always get a Mountain Dew Code Red, so because of the color, and he's almost as odd as Sikowitz, I order whatever random thing he throws in, and he knows to get me my Code Red." She says, trying not to laugh.

"I've never seen you so relaxed." Jade notes, remembering how each other time she saw the tanned Wolf, she was usually tense. But here, she's so relaxed.

"Richard became my unofficial Alpha slash father." Tori admits softly. "He helped me get my job, a place to live, and pointed out the best places to go for a run. He's why I was able to last this long here without leaving a sign." She says, looking down.

"Why did he help you?" Jade asks softly.

"He told me he was a Lone Wolf, and he knew my parents. The Pack he was in used to be based in L.A., but he left shortly before they were murdered. He knew me, but didn't recognize me until I told him my name." Tori says, looking back at Jade. "Since then, I come here about once or twice a week and hang out, and he tells me about my family." She says, clearing her throat. "So, what a way to start a date, huh?" She asks with a chuckle as Richard makes his way with their drinks.

"Date?" Richard asks, dropping off their drinks. "Why didn't you tell me? I'd've broken out the good stuff." He says, handing Jade her coffee. "The cheap water from Wal-mart that you can get a twenty-four pack for less than five bucks." He says, handing Tori her Mountain Dew.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Jade asks, staring at the man while taking an exploratory whiff of her coffee.

"Of course not." Richard says, getting ready to write their orders. "I wasn't dropped on my head until I was in my late teens." He says with a small smile. "What do you want to eat?" He asks, pushing the end of the pen to bring out the tip to write.

"Usual for me. The special for her." Tori says, nodding at Jade.

"Got it. Cow, still mooing, for Tori, and Antelope, still galloping, for Tori's date." Richard says, writing on the notepad, as he walks away.

"Please tell me that's a joke?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at Tori.

"Relax." Tori says, laughing. "Nothing like that." She says, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

An hour later, after the two finish eating, and Jade started getting comfortable with how Richard is, the two get ready to leave. "On the house girls." Richard says with a soft smile when Jade tries to pull out her wallet. "Anything for my adoptive daughter." He says, hugging Tori.

"Thanks Richard." Tori says softly. "I'll be back tomorrow night." She says, pulling away and leading Jade out.

"He seems kinda cool." Jade says once the two are outside.

"He is." Tori agrees with a nod, leading Jade down the sidewalk. "I had fun. It was nice showing someone else this place and introducing them to Richard." She says, her hand going to Jade's, holding it.

"Not the date I was expecting, but nice." Jade says, smiling. "So, you're bringing Cat here tomorrow?" She asks, leading Tori to the rent a car.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be best if the place is a neutral place." Tori says. "I had a good time." She says, stopping by the passenger door.

"I'll drive you home." Jade says with a nod of agreement to Tori's last comment.

"Thanks." Tori says, climbing in after Jade holds te door open for her.

Twenty-four hours later, Tori again finds herself in the same seat as yesterday, watching the door for Cat.

"How many girlfriends do you have?" Richard asks with a hint of approval at the thought.

"We're not girlfriends." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "They're test dates, I guess you can say. I like both of them, and hey like me. I couldn't decide which I wanted to date, so the one you'll be meeting soon came up with this idea to help me figure it out." She says, relaxing in her seat.

"I kinda liked the one yesterday." Richard says, looking at the door. "I approve the one yesterday. I'll let you know about the one tonight. What do you think she'll order? I'll get it ready." He says, his hand on Tori's shoulder, rubbing it.

"Don't know." Tori says, laughing at Richard's outfit, a reminiscent of a captain on a sci-fi movie. "Uh, going into space, Captain?" She asks, looking at him and laughing.

"Of course. I'm awaiting the mothership." Richard says, puffing out his chest. "Is this her?" He asks, keeping his chest puffed out and speaking with a tone of seriousness, eyes on the door.

"Yep." Tori says as Cat walks in, her hair in a ponytail with the bangs hanging over her face, her make up done lightly, and dressed in a goldish dress to her knees, the material loose and breathable. "Hey." She says, standing up and hugging the shorter girl.

"My name is Richard. I'll be your server." Richard says with a tone similar to how Lurch spoke in 'The Addams Family'. "What would you like to drink?" He asks, ignoring Cat's curious stare and Tori's poor attempt at stopping her laughter.

"Uh, water for now." Cat says slowly as she sits down.

"Usual." Tori says with a giggle. "Stop scaring her." She says, hitting his side as Cat stares at him with wide eyes, making him cough.

"Why do you always hit the ribs?" Richard asks, dropping the façade.

"Why do you always act insane?" Tori counters as he writes their drink orders.

"Who's acting?" Richard counters. "Would you like to place your food orders, or do you want to wait?" He asks Cat, knowing that Tori only orders a few different things and that she told him what she wanted when she walked in.

"Uh, what do you have?" Cat asks, looking between Tori and Richard.

After listing off a random list of things, Cat stops him by telling her what she wanted. As he walks away, Cat stares at Tori, hoping for an explanation.

"Don't mind him. He's weird." Tori says, shaking her head. "I've known him since I moved here. He's a Lone Wolf who essentially took my under his paw, gave me someone to trust." She says, not able to bring herself to tell her the full story like she told Jade.

"Hot hot hot." Richard says, running out of the kitchen, waving his arm and burning jacket sleeve. "Don't try to reach over a grill with loose sleeves." He tells everyone as he puts the fire out by grabbing a pitcher filled with water that a waitress had on a tray. "Everyone enjoying their meals so far?" He asks casually, looking around the room.

"Who let you run a business?" Tori asks, laughing at him.

"I did." Richard answers as he heads back to the kitchen.

"He's weirder than my brother." Cat says, recalling all the stories about her brother, finding it hard to believe that anyone could be odder than him. "So, how's the food here?" She asks cautiously, watching the kitchen entryway.

"The food's amazing. As weird as he is, Richard is an amazing chef." Tori says, looking at Cat.

A little over a half hour later, as a waitress collects their plates and glasses, the two women look at each other. "Jade said you two talked a lot yesterday." Cat says softly, letting Tori know that Jade gave her an idea on the date. "You aren't as comfortable with me as you are Jade, huh?" She asks softly, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Tori says softly as Richard walks by. "I don't know why. Things were just easier with her. I'm sorry." She says again, letting out a sigh.

"Don't be." Cat says with a soft smile, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's fine." She says as Tori lets out another sigh.

"No, it's not." Tori says, shaking her head. "I feel so bad about this. I wanted to give you two an equal shot, but things were just easier with Jade. I don't know why." She says, looking at Cat.

"I had a feeling." Cat says, standing up as Tori does after a moment of silence. "I saw something between you two since we came here for the Hunt." She says as they head out of the small diner. "Aren't we paying?" She asks when they get outside.

"I don't pay. Richard covers that for me." Tori says as the walk down the street. "What did you see?" She asks as they walk.

"I don't know really." Cat says, looking ahead. "There was just something between you two. No matter what, I could tell Jade hated the idea of you being the Wolf we were Hunting. No matter what, she never looked like she wanted you there, like she wish she'd never learned you were a Wolf." She says, letting her hair out of it's ponytail.

"Are you mad?" Tori asks as they walk, glancing at the shorter Hunter.

"No. I'm upset, but that's it." Cat admits, leading Tori to the car she and Jade rented when they got back in town.

"I really am sorry." Tori says again, holding the driver's side door open for Cat.

"I know." Cat says softly. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride." She tells Tori, looking at her before closing the door.

"I'll be fine." Tori says softly. "See you later?" She asks, looking down.

"Yeah. See you later." Cat says softly with a small smile.

"So, that didn't end as well as you'd hoped." Richard says, walking up to Tori as Cat drives away.

"No, it did not." Tori says, letting out a sigh. "Are you going out for a run tonight?" She asks, watching as Cat takes a turn.

"Not exactly." Richard says, patting Tori's shoulder. "Kate's coming into town."

"What?" Tori says, turning to face Richard after Cat is out of sight. "When?" She asks, a smile growing on her face.

"A few hours before nightfall." Richard says with a smile. "You heading home?" He asks, smiling at her.

"Yeah. I have some stuff to think about." Tori says, hugging Richard. "Good luck with Kate" She says with a smile as he pulls her close.

"You should run with us. We'll contact you about a place to meet up. Deal?" Richard asks as Tori pulls away.

"I'll think about it. Let me know when she leaves. We'll get together before she leaves, for sure." Tori says, looking at him.

**Jade POV**

"How'd it go?" I ask Cat as she walks in, raising an eyebrow at her slight frown.

"As well as expected." Cat says, stripping off her dress and grabbing yoga shorts and a tank top from her bag.

"What does that mean?" I ask, confused by her answer.

"I knew she wasn't going to be into the date." Cat admits, now dressed in relaxing clothes, as she lays down on the bed. "She tried, but she wasn't as interested in me as she was you." She says, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying not to sound excited, knowing she's less okay with this than she's looking.

"She didn't' tell me how close she was with Richard. Not like she did you." Cat says, rolling onto her side, her back to me.

"You're pissed." I say, recognizing the action of hers as a way to ignore someone. "At her?" I ask, sitting up more.

"No. Not at her." Cat says softly. "At myself. I saw how she focused on you, but I still thought I had a chance." She says, sounding close to tears.

"Cat. Of course you had a chance." I say, staring at my Hunting partner/best friend.

"No, I didn't. We both know it." Cat says, rolling so she's facing me, showing me the tear tracks from her make-up. "I knew since we saw here when we got here to find Daniel. You two had a connection. I could tell by how you refused to accept Tori as a Wolf, possibly the Wolf we were hunting." She says, not wiping the tears from her eyes. "And she never had a problem with you barging in, and when you shot Daniel, she had a brief look of love in her eyes when she looked at you." She says, moving onto her back.

I don't say anything after that. I never saw anything Cat says she saw. I don't doubt her though. Cat's always been good at seeing things others don't.

'What does this mean for the three of us?' I ask myself as I sit back on my bed, staring at my crying best friend.

**No POV**

The day after Cat's date with Tori, the three girls find themselves in Richard's diner again. This time, the three of them sit in a triangle, looking between each other awkwardly, Richard and Kate watching from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why are they just staring at each other Not saying anything?" Kate asks, watching the three women.

"From what I understand, Tori went on a date with the paler one a couple of days ago, and then with the shorter girl yesterday, a test date from what Tori told me." Richard says, watching them. "Apparently, they both like Tori, and Tori likes them, but Tori couldn't decide which she liked more."

"So Tori dated them both and things didn't go well?" Kate asks with a whisper, looking at Richard.

"The first went well, but the second? Not so well." Richard says with a sigh. "I hope me saying I liked the first girl, and was going to let her know what I think of the second." He says, regretting telling her that before the date.

"I don't think Tori would let that get to her." Kate says, looking at the silent women.

"Yeah, but you know how she sees me. Sees us." Richard says, looking at Kate. "What if she felt like I was testing the women?" He asks, looking back at Tori.

"I know, but she's Tori. If she took what we thought into what she does, do you really think she would still be running around with Ryder and his Pack?" Kate asks, watching the three.

"Apparently, she was never actually running with them. They stayed around to watch Tori, but that's it." Richard says, moving into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Tori, Jade, and Cat. "From what she told me earlier, they left after her ex from years ago turned out to be the Wolf going around killing people."

"Does she know that the other two are Hunters?" Kate asks in a whisper, looking at the two Hunters.

"Don't know. I would assume, but who knows?" Richard asks, shaking his head.

"If they hurt her, I'll shoot them. I'm still in the NYPD after all." Kate says with a protective smirk towards Tori.

"Don't let Tori know that." Richard warns with a smile. "Oh crap. Forgot about the steak." He says, running to the stove with the now black steak as Kate laughs.

"So." Cat says, looking up at Tori and Jade. "What's going to happen now?" She asks cautiously, looking back at her lap.

"Don't know." Jade says, glancing at Tori. "Okay. First things first." She says, looking between Cat and Tori. "What have you decided?" She asks, remembering what Cat said yesterday, but wanting to hear Tori's answer.

"I liked both dates, but things were easier with Jade." Tori says, not looking at either woman.

"So, what does that mean?" Cat asks, looking at Tori finally. "Are you two going to date?" She asks, a look of acceptance in her eyes.

**One Year Later**

A year after the dates, Tori finds herself running through the forest, Richard and the one month pregnant Kate with her, all three in Wolf form. Running swiftly, the three dodge the trees and rocks in their path, Tori in the lead as Richard holds back to run beside his pregnant Mate.

"When was the last time you talked to Jade?" Kate asks after the three shift back to Human and get dressed.

"Earlier today. She just finished a Hunt, and will be back in town tomorrow." Tori says with a small smile.

"Good." Kate says as they leave the forest. "What about Cat?" She asks softly as they get to Richard's car.

"Last I heard, she and Jade still team up for Hunts, but she's been training a new girl. A blonde from Seattle. And Jade said they seem pretty close." Tori says, opening the back passenger side door and climbing in as Richard climbs into the driver's seat and Kate takes the passenger seat.

"Are things good between them?" Richard asks, starting the car. "Cat and Jade?" He clarifies as Kate and Tori buckle their seatbelts.

"From what I understand? Yeah. They're good." Tori says, looking into Richard's eyes from the rearview mirror as he drives. "I don't know if she's completely over what happened last time I saw her, but Jade says she's good." She says, nodding a bit.

"I hope things go well between you three." Kate says softly, looking over her shoulder at Tori. "I, we, don't want you to lose a friend for any reason." She says, looking at Richard as she says 'we'.

"I don't either." Tori says, giving Kate a thankful nod.

A little under twenty minutes later, Richard drops Tori off at her apartment, sharing a knowing look with Kate as Tori opens the door. "Stop by tomorrow. Lunch is on me." Richard tells Tori as she goes to close the door.

"It's always on you." Tori says, smiling. "See you two later." She says, giving Kate an awkward hug from the window.

"I wonder how she'll react when she sees Jade sitting on her bed?" Richard asks as he drives away after making sure Tori's inside the building.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Trust me." Kate says, knowing what Richard's talking about.

A minute later, as Tori walks into her apartment, she notices the black suitcase on her couch. "What the…?" She asks, looking at the suitcase as she closes and locks the doors.

Shaking her head, Tori heads to her room as she slowly strips, feeling more tired than usual after her run. Opening the door, now clad in only her logging shorts she put on after her run earlier, the rest of her clothes in hand, Tori heads to her dresser to grab something to sleep in, not seeing the lamp turned on by her bed.

"Ooh, sexy." A voice says behind Tori, scaring her after she removes the shorts and let them fall.

"Jade?" Tori asks, whirling around, not covering her body.

"You know, with how furry you are as a Wolf, your surprisingly bare." Jade says, sitting up and looking at Tori's shaven mound.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asks, walking over to Jade and straddling her lap.

"Plane got in early. Kate let me use the spare key you gave her to let me in while you three were on your run." Jade answer, her hands moving to rest against Tori's lower back, almost on her butt. "Now, I hear it's Mating season?" She asks with a smirk, her mouth moving to Tori's left nipple.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I may or may not write a one-shot sequel to this, but I think I'd rather leave it as is. As for the dates, sorry for not going into as much detail for the Cori date as I did the Jori date.**

**Richard and Kate are based off the characters of the same name from **_**'Castle'**_**. It's a good show, and I thought Richard would be interesting. Hope everyone enjoyed the background I gave Richard in terms of how he knows Tori.**

**As I said before, if anyone feels I left anything open, let me know and I may add another chapter to explain what I missed.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
